For What the Future Holds
by TripC130
Summary: Lily Evans is in her forth year and gets paired with Lucius Malfoy in an Advanced Potions class to make a time-turner potion. All hell breaks loose, the concequence being Lily is 16 in a 23 year olds body and is married to Lucius Malfoy with a baby.
1. For What the Future Holds

**~For What the Future Holds~***

Lily drummed her fingers on her desk impatiently. It was the first day of school and she was itching to be able to get to Potions to talk to Professor Slughorn. Lily had attended Hogwarts for four years, and every year since the beginning she had been selected to be apart of Professor Slughorn's Slugclub. The first year she had been selected she had been as excited as ever because not only was she going to Hogwarts but she had been chosen to join a very special club as well. Now she was in her fifth year and had been apart of the Slugclub every year up until now. Lily had waited the entire summer to receive Slughorn's owl and it had never come. She was impatient to ask him about it and to find out if she had done something wrong to where he hadn't accepted her. Lily sighed as Professor Binns droned on about some stupid war that in all honesty she could care less about. She watched the clock attentively counting down the seconds until they would be dismissed. The bell rang and Lily jammed her books into her bag and was out of classroom in a flash. She dashed down the stairs her irritation and concern making her walk even faster.

"Hey Lily! Wait up!" Lily turned around to see who had called her and ran into someone. She lost her balance and fell backwards on the stairs her books flying from her arms. She hit the stairs hard and her head smashed against the marble. Lily gasped in pain squeezing her eyes shut. She heard a snigger from above her and opened her eyes only to have them cloud over with tears. She wiped them away with her hand and blinked trying to focus her vision.

"Why don't you watch where your going Evans." A sickeningly sweet voice said from above her. Lily stared up at the person who was talking to her. Narcissa Black stood on the stairs holding her boyfriend's hand. Lucius Malfoy looked down at Lily in disgust. Lily felt hands on her shoulders.

"What the hell did you do Malfoy?" Someone said from behind her.

"I didn't do anything Potter. She was the one who ran into me. Now move. I have to get to class." James helped Lily up from the stairs and glared at Malfoy as he passed. Lily touched the back of her head and winced.

"Are you alright?" James asked concern written all over his face. Lily smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." She said. He helped her up off of the floor and smiled at her.

"So what class are you headed to? I'll walk you there so Malfoy doesn't give you any more trouble." Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Advanced Potions. You need to get to your own class. I won't have you ditching on the first day." James chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Please, me? Ditch? No way." They both laughed. "Well alright. I'll see you later today." He leaned in placing a warm kiss on her lips.

"Mm. See you later James."

"Bye Lils." He kissed her one last time and then ran back up the stairs.

"Hey James!" He stopped and turned back towards her.

"Yeah?" He hollered back.

"What class do you have?"

"D.A.D.A!" He said. Lily nodded.

"Good, better not be late!" He smiled and shook his head and ran the rest of the way up the stairs turned the corner and was gone. Lily smiled and shook her head. He could be so crazy sometimes. But she still loved and that was all that mattered. She sighed and continued on down the stairs rubbing at the back of her still tender head.

Lily got to the Potions classroom and found that she was the first one there, which honestly wasn't a surprise. She looked around the classroom and was disappointed to find that Professor Slughorn was not even there yet. Lily sighed loudly and dropped her bag on the floor by a table taking a seat. She pulled out her Potions book to try and kill some time. She flipped to the first chapter and began to read. She could atleast get a head start on the potion they would be making. The sound of shoes on tile made her look up. She smiled and stood up.

"Hello Professor." She said. Professor Slughorn looked up his expression slightly surprised. He smiled when he realized who had addressed him.

"Ah Ms. Evans. So you have advanced Potions this year?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah, well good!"

"Yes sir. Um, I do have a question however." She said. Slughorn raised his rather bushy eyebrows and smiled at her.

"Yes, is it by chance about why you did not receive a letter to join my Slugclub?"

"Well, yes sir it is." Professor Slughorn nodded with a twinkle in his eye. The bell rang a second time and he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Well, the other students will be arriving in a minuet. You will find out soon Ms. Evans. Go ahead and take your seat." Lily nodded slightly disappointed by his answer and sat back down. Students began to file into the classroom and find seats. Lily glanced around the room when it seemed that no one else was coming in. She counted only nine other students including her. Now that she thought about it there were only enough tables to seat ten people. She glanced around at the other faces once more and recognized Severus sitting with one of his friends. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What's with so few students?" She mouthed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know." He mouthed back. Professor Slughorn turned around and clasped his hands together.

"Alright, well since this appears to be everyone lets get started." Lily glanced around the room noticing that every seat was filled except for the one beside her. Professor slughorn moved across the room.

"Now, I know you all received your books for advanced potion making. I want you to take them out and set them on your tables. I will be collecting them, you won't be needing them for this class." Confused murmurs rippled throughout the room as the nine students got out there books and set them on the desk. Slughorn walked by each desk with his wand. As he passed the books flew into the air and stacked on one another in a neat pile in the air. Once all of them had been collected he flicked his wand once and they settled onto an open shelf on the other side of the room. Professor Slughorn nodded and walked back to the front of the classroom. He opened his mouth to speak when the door to the classroom opened. The professor turned around.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy how nice of you to join us. Take a seat." Malfoy nodded and his eyes rested on Lily. Lily felt like part of her joy of potions had just died. Lucius Malfoy was in this class to? Worst of all he was headed towards her and set his bag on the floor and sat down in the chair beside hers. Lily looked down at the tabletop and hadn't realized how tense she was. Her fingers were tense and digging into the tabletop. She relaxed them and moved them to her lap not looking at Malfoy at all.

"Alright then, so for this semester I got permission from Dumbledore to be able to have a different sort of advanced potions class. As many of you have already noticed there are only ten of you in here. The ten of you, I believe, are some of the brightest witches and wizards in potions that Hogwarts has to offer. Now every year as many of you well know I have sent out letters of those special students who were lucky to be accepted into my Slugclub. And as one student has pointed out to me already, you did receive any letters as of this year. This is because of this class. I have received special permission from the headmaster to combine advanced potions with my Slugclub. This is why the ten of you have been chosen for this class. Now your probably wondering how the Slugclub relates to potions at all. Well, with special permission from the headmaster and the minister of magic himself, I was allowed to teach you potions that can only be made in the ministry and by the very, very advanced wizards." Lily perked up at this. They would get to make advanced potions only made in the ministry? Professor Slughorn smiled as he had caught the class's attention and piqued their interest. "Now these potions I will be allowing you to make are complicated and dangerous. But I think all of you can handle it." Professor Slughorn flicked his wand lazily in the air and a cabinet flew open and several books soured out of it. They landed on the tables in front of each of the students. Lily picked hers up and examined the cover. _Sands of Time_ was the title, written by Clocksworth Tickerman. Lily smiled at the author's name. She opened the cover and skimmed the first page. The book was a history of the invention of the time-turner. Clocksworth Tickerman had written it when his invention had become famous. Lily flipped through the pages slightly confused as to what time-turners had to do with potions.

"Now, as I believe most of you have noticed this is a book on the history and creation of the time-turner. Now the time-turner actually does have something to do with Potions."

_"What?" _Lily thought staring confusedly at the professor. Professor Slughorn smiled at all the confused faces of his students.

"How do you think the sands were made? Did you always think that it was just enchanted sands inside of those fancy little hourglasses?" Lily bit her lip and smiled guiltily. She had only ever heard of a time-turner and never actually had the privilege of getting to see one in all her years at Hogwarts. Professor Slughorn smiled and reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out something attached to a chain. He held it up for the class to see. It looked like a small pendant made of three rings one inside the other with a tiny hourglass set in the middle. Lily stared at it in awe. So that was a time-turner? It was honestly a lot smaller than she had first expected. Her mind flashed to a movie she used to watch a kid. The wizard of oz when Dorothy had been caught by the wicked witch and was held in that room where she would die when the sands ran out in the hourglass sitting on the table. Ever since she had first heard of a time-turner that was the picture that had formed in her mind.

"Now class, since we are about out of time. You are to read this book and have it finished by tomorrow when you come into class." Protesting moans broke out amongst the students and Professor Slughorn held up his hand for silence. "Now that is enough. I expect you all with have the time to finish it and I do expect it finished." He smiled and clapped his hands. The bell rang loudly and students began to gather their belongings. "Alright class, I expect those books finished by tomorrow and have a good rest of the day." Professor Slughorn said jovially. The sound of chairs scraping and books being shoved into bags filled the room. Lily sighed and grabbed her book bag and left the classroom. Hopefully she would have some of her other friends in her other classes.

The rest of Lily's day went by smoothly other than having Malfoy in three of her other classes. Thankfully he didn't sit by her and tried to stay as far away from her as possible. There was a good side to her day at least. One of the three classes that she had with Malfoy she also had with James. He consumed most of her time in class so she didn't have to think about hating the classes she had to be in with Malfoy.

Lily walked down the corridors alone headed to the great hall for dinner. She walked into the noisy room and sat down by her friends at the Gryffindor table. She sighed and her best friend Heather smiled at her.

"Hey Lils. What's up?" Lily shrugged.

"Just a long day. I have four of my classes with Malfoy." Heather grimaced.

"Ooh. Which ones?"

"Advanced Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbolagy." Lily said with a sigh. Heather smiled.

"Hey at least you have Transfiguration with me." James sat down beside her and smiled. Lily smiled at him and kissed him.

"Yeah at least I have that." She said taking his hand beneath the table. Heather smiled.

"Remus and I have almost all of our classes together." Heather said smiling at Remus who sat beside her. Lily beamed at her friend.

"That's great. Wish I could be that lucky." She said with a small smile in James direction.

"So how is Advance Potions Lily?" Remus asked looking around Heather. Lily smiled and sighed.

"It's alright. It's really weird though. So, you know how I've been in Professor Slughorn's Slugclub for the past three years?"

"Yeah." Remus said.

"Well, apparently he got permission from headmaster Dumbledore to combine his club with Advanced Potions so there's only ten of us in the class."

"Ok, what things are you doing different?" Remus asked slightly confused. Lily shrugged.

"Well apparently we are going to be making some really advanced potions that are usually only made in the ministry of magic. See look." Lily pulled out her book. "We got this book today and are supposed to have it completely finished by tomorrow." Remus took the book and flipped through the pages.

"Time-turners? How does that have anything to do with potions?" He asked. Lily shrugged.

"I'm half way through the book and it's nothing but the history on the author and how he got the idea to make the time-turner. It's a pretty boring read honestly." Heather smiled.

"Wow, that's a first. Usually you enjoy reading books for classes. You always read your text books before you even get to school." Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I like to be prepared." She said. Heather smiled and laughed.

"I know. You just read more than any other person I know." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, I probably ought to go. I need to get this book finished." Lily said with a sigh. She turned to James.

"You want to come with me?" She asked. James smiled guiltily.

"Yeah, babe you know how much I love reading, but I have to meet with the Gryffindor Quidditch captain to see when tryout are going to be." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Quidditch tryout are two months away James."

"Yeah… so?" Lily chuckled.

"Alright, I'll see you up in the common room when I finish the book. See you later." She kissed him quickly and grabbed her bag and left the great hall.

Lucius sat in the library with the potions book open on the table before him. Narcissa was sitting beside him running her long nails in patterns along his back. He glanced up as the library doors opened and someone walked in. It was Lily Evans and surprisingly enough she didn't have her know-it-all boyfriend with her. He seemed to follow her wherever she went. She walked inside and went in between a couple of bookshelves. He had vaguely noticed that she seemed to do a lot of reading. Over the years he had always seen her carrying around armloads of books. He really didn't care what she did. She was just an immature fourth year in his mind. He never associated himself with the lower years with Severus as an exception. He had good potential to growing in the dark arts that he seemed to have such an interest in. Lucius was plenty willing to help him along with that. But the other lower years he saw around Hogwarts were all rather immature. Lucius did notice however that Severus talked a lot about the little red headed Gryffindor. They were apparently pretty close from what Severus had said. Lucius sighed and returned his book. He shrugged his shoulders and Narcissa stopped running her fingernails along his back.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"You fingernails are starting to annoy me." He said bluntly looked back down at his book. She frowned and dropped her hand to the tabletop.

Lily had spent several hours in the library. She glanced at the clock and stifled a yawn with the back of hand. It was already nine and the library closed at ten. Lily looked down at the book. She only had a few more pages to finish. It had actually gotten to be fairly interesting. But the potion making was one of the most complicated potions she had ever seen. It was even more complicated than making polyjuice potion. Lily sighed and continued reading. She had to get the book finished before tomorrow.

"Ms. Evans, Ms. Evans wake up!"

"Hm?" Lily opened her eyes and lifted her head up from the desk. Madame Pince was standing over her with a stern expression on her face as usual.

"The library is closing you need to leave." The elderly librarian said. Lily stifled a yawn and nodded. She gathered up her books and left the library.

The next day Lily sat in professor Binns class and kept catching herself nodding off. His class was boring as it was and being tiered really didn't help matters. The bell finely rang and Lily gathered up her books and left the classroom. She walked down the stairs and shivered slightly as she reached the dungeons. The chilly air woke her senses as she walked to the potions classroom. Lily dropped her bag on the floor and took her seat pulling out a book to read in the short time before class started. Other students started coming in just after her.

"_So much for getting a chance to read." _She thought. She heard the chair beside hers move and looked up. Lucius Malfoy had sat down beside her once again.

"You know there are other seats open." She said. He glanced at her with raised eyebrows.

"So what's it to you Evans?" He asked coldly. Lily shrugged.

"I just thought you would sit somewhere else is all." She said quietly. Lily turned back to her book. Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

Professor Slughorn walked into the classroom and addressed the class.

"Alright now I expect that all of you read the book as was assigned as your homework. Grumbles and murmurs spread throughout the room.

"Alright now that's enough! I know it was not the most exciting read ever, but now you get an idea of the type of potions we will be making in here."

"Are you kidding? That potion is even more complicated than polyjuice." A ravenclaw girl said in protest. Professor slughorn nodded.

"Yes I know. This potion is what your assignment is for the next three days. All the ingredients and everything you will need information wise is in that book that I gave you yesterday. Now this potion is complicated enough that I am not allowing you to make it on your own. You will each be assigned a partner. Now lets see, Mr. Snape with Mr. Sullivan. Ms. Moore with Mr. Rolf. Ms. Evans with Mr. Malfoy."

"Sir, I refuse to be paired up with her for this project." Malfoy spoke up interrupting the Professor. Professor Slughorn stopped and raised his eyebrows at Malfoy.

"And why is that Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

"Because, I'm not going to deal with an impertinent, immature fourth year. Not to mention she's a filthy little mudblood." Malfoy spat with contempt.

"Mr. Malfoy I do not tolerate that language in my class at all! I will talk with you after the class." Malfoy opened his mouth to retort but Slughorn cut him off. "One more word and you will receive detention with me for the rest of the week." Professor Slughorn snapped angrily. Malfoy glared at the Professor but remained silent. Lily glanced at Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. She swallowed hard. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Lily balled her hands into fists digging her nails into the palms of her hands. It was a deplorable habit that she did if she got hurt or angry. The pain seemed to help. Lily clenched her teeth and didn't speak for the rest of class. Professor Slughorn went over the basics of making the potion and answered any questions. He also assigned specific times for each of the groups to meet to start brewing the potion. The bell finely rang and Lily grabbed her bag wincing slightly because of her hand and walked towards the door.

"Ms. Evans, I would like you to stay here for a minuet." Lily stopped just at the door and turned around. Her fist clenched once again and she walked over to Professor Slughorn. "Mr. Malfoy, you're staying as well." Professor Slughorn said, his tone a little less friendly. Malfoy sighed and walked up to Slughorn.

"I kind of have to get to my next class Professor." Malfoy said irritation plain in his voice.

"Your class can wait Mr. Malfoy." Professor Slughorn said sternly. "Now, concerning your behavior today, that language is rude, vulgar and absolutely unacceptable in my classroom. Now, you two are going to stay partners whether you like it or not."

"But Professor he called me that… that vulgar name. It's obvious he doesn't want to be partners with me let alone do I want to be partners with him." Lily said angrily.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. Pity you fear your own name mudblood, it fits you so well."

"Yeah so does yours, your nothing but a lowlife snake!" Lily snapped at him. They were both completely ignoring the Professor.

"That is enough!" Professor Slughorn bellowed. "I am not changing your partners and you two are going to be stuck with each other for the rest of the year! I think this will do you both some good and maybe you can learn to get along seeing as you will be spending three hours with each other for the next three days. You are each to gather your share of the ingredients needed every day. I will be allowing you to take this period off to be able to gather your ingredients. You will start brewing the potion tonight at seven and gather the ingredients on your own time throughout the day today. Now good day to both of you." Professor Slughorn nodded sternly and turned away from them. Lily glared at him and left the classroom. Malfoy was following her. He walked up beside her.

"This is your bloody fault mudblood." He said. Lily's eyes widened and she whirled around to face him.

"My fault! You're the bloody one who sat down beside me Malfoy! If you hadn't been late my seat wouldn't have been the only one open and could've sat somewhere else and we wouldn't be in this bloody mess! I know you don't want to work with me and I sure as hell don't want to work with you but as it seems we're just going to have to deal with it now aren't we?" Malfoy glared at her.

"Fine Evans, just don't be late. I want to get this stupid project over with." He snapped.

"I expect the same of you." Lily snapped back and ran up the stairs to get to her next class.

The rest of Lily's day went by quicker than she had wanted. Before she knew it she was heading down the corridors with Heather towards the great hall for dinner.

"So how was your day?" Heather asked. Lily shrugged.

"Alright I guess. I'm partners with Malfoy in Potions though and we have to make a time-turner potion."

"A time-turner potion, I didn't think there was such a thing." Heather said. Lily shrugged.

"It was in that book I was reading this morning. Professor Slughorn paired us all up into partners to be able to make it. And of course I had to be paired with _him_." Lily shook her head in disgust. "I have to spend three hours with him for the next three days after dinner." She groaned. Heather smiled at her.

"Well, that does suck but at least it's only three days and not longer." She said comfortingly. Lily smiled.

"Yeah, come on let's get to dinner. I'm starved." Heather rolled her eyes and laughed as they headed into the Great Hall for dinner.

Lily took her time eating and tried to enjoy the company of her friends. She really didn't want to have to leave and go work on that stupid project with Malfoy. But as everything did at one point or another, dinner ended and Lily was forced to leave the great hall and walk down the corridors with Heather. She had agreed to go with Lily to the classroom that she was assigned to work in with Malfoy. They didn't talk very much on the walk there and when they reached the classroom Lily's heart sank.

"Wish me luck." She grumbled. Heather smiled.

"Good luck." Her friend said. "Well, I'm going to go. I don't want to be caught in the middle of a bloody battle between you two. Wake me in the morning if your still alive and tell me how it went." Lily laughed coldly.

"Will do." She opened the door to the classroom hugging Heather goodbye and shut it behind her. Malfoy wasn't there yet which wasn't much of a surprise. She hadn't expected him to be early.

Lily sighed and dropped her bag on the table, rummaging through it and pulling out her book on time-turners. She flipped to the appropriate page and looked around the room for a cauldron. They were neatly stacked against the far wall of the classroom. Lily walked over to where the cauldrons were stacked and grabbed one off the top. She hoisted it and it fell to the wooden floor with a loud clang. Lily lost her balance and fell backwards onto the floor. Lily winced.

"Ow." She said aloud. Lily winced still sitting on the floor and got on her hands and knees to move the cauldron that had fallen over. She reached out a hand to grab hold of it but before she could even get close to touching it the cauldron lifted off the ground. Lily stared in bewilderment at the place where the cauldron had been sitting.

"Ever heard of _wingardium leviosa_?" A snide voice said from behind her. Lily stood up and turned around placing her hands on her hips and glared at Malfoy who stood in the doorway, wand upraised.

"Yes I have Malfoy. I was just actually doing some work and lifting it on my own." Lily snapped angrily at him.

"And look where that got you." He sneered. Lily glared at him and crossed the room to the table where he had set the cauldron. She opened her bag and pulled out the ingredients she had brought setting them in a neat pile.

"Did you bring yours?" She asked a slight bite in her tone. Malfoy smirked at her back and set his bag down on the other side of the table and pulled out his ingredients.

"Lets just get this stupid potion over with. What do we add first?" He asked dully. Lily glanced down at the book.

"Well we need to heat the cauldron up first and then fill the bottom of the cauldron in floo powder and light it blowing on it constantly to keep it burning. Then letting it burn for thirty minuets, add one dried comfrey leaf every ten minuets." Lily sighed. "Did you get the comfrey leaves?" Malfoy nodded not looking at her. "Good, I got the floo powder." They got to work not speaking to one another and working at a steady pace. Lily sifted in the floo powder until it covered the bottom of the cauldron and lit it with her wand. Malfoy dropped in one comfrey leaf. It sizzled and popped in the fire. He sniffed disdainfully and sat down in a chair propping his feet up on another. His eyes closed and Lily stared at him in bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" She asked irritation plain in her voice.

"Wake me up in ten minuets." He said. Lily glared at him.

"Um no, we are taking turns blowing on this." She said sternly. Malfoy opened his eyes and looked at her with a bored expression on his face.

"Like I said Evans. Wake me up in ten minuets. I'm sure you can handle blowing out hot air your sure full of enough of it." He said with a smirk. Lily gritted her teeth and turned back to the cauldron. He was infuriating! She stood there blowing lightly on the flames to keep them lit. After about seven minuets of leaning over the cauldron blowing on the flames Lily's back was beginning to hurt. She glanced over at Malfoy and glared at him. She eyed the chair he had his feet resting on. She walked around him and pulled it out from underneath his feet.

"What the bloody hell!" He yelled at her his eyes snapping open. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Your ten minuets are up." She said in a chipper tone. He glared at her and stood dropping in the second comfrey leaf into the cauldron and sitting back down. He shut his eyes.

"No, your taking this ten minuets while I sit there and do absolutely nothing." Lily said. Malfoy chuckled and shook his head.

"Nice try Evans." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Well." She snapped impatiently.

"Oh, be my guest. Go right ahead." He smirked at her and closed his eyes once again. Lily sighed and went back to blowing on the fire.

Lily woke Malfoy again and he dropped in the last comfrey leaf. "There now what?" He said. Lily glared at him.

"Gee I don't know why don't you do something for once and look in the book and figure it out." Lily said bitingly. Malfoy rolled his eyes and looked down at the book.

"It says to add in the juices from five mandrake roots and wait for the potion to boil, stirring counterclockwise every so often so potion does not thicken." He read aloud. He grabbed a mandrake root from the table and sliced it lengthwise down the middle. Lily looked away as red liquid spilled from the root looking a lot like blood. It didn't help that she had once had to handle a live Mandrake and knew that the one's Malfoy was so cruelly slicing open had once been living.

"Well, are you going to help or not?" Malfoy said.

"No, no, you go right ahead." She gave him her best winning smile and plopped down in a chair. Malfoy glared at her but continued working. Lily glanced at the table and had to look somewhere else as the juices that looked so much like blood made her squeamish. She glanced around the room trying to find something to fixate her gaze on besides the plants. Her eyes wandered and rested on Malfoy. She glared and glanced elsewhere irritated her eyes had rested there in the first place. Her eyes continued to wander.

"_When did he take his class robe off?" _She wondered quietly to herself as her gaze fell back upon Malfoy. She noticed he had rolled up the sleeves of his white button up shirt and at some point had removed his tie. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, giving Lily a glimpse of his collarbone and the top of his chest. Her eyes ran down from his neck to his arms. She hadn't ever noticed how muscular they were until now. She knew he played quidditch but so did James and he wasn't nearly as built as Malfoy was.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or add the next ingredient?" He asked turning towards her and dropping the last mandrake carcass into the trash. Lily glanced down at the floor and could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Sure." She mumbled getting up from the chair and grabbing the five sprigs of knotgrass off of the table.

The mandrake juices were boiling rapidly and she dropped the five sprigs of knotgrass into the cauldron. She grabbed the stir stick off of the table and accidentally brushed Malfoy's hand. He jerked back like he had been burned.

"Watch what your doing!" He snapped wiping his hands on his pants. Lily glared at him.

"Well if your hand hadn't been there in the first place you wouldn't have risk of me touching it now would you?" She snapped.

"Just keep your filthy little mudblood hands off of me." He said coldly and moved away from her. Lily flinched slightly. There was that word again. Lily didn't even know how he knew about her parents being muggles but he sure liked to rub it in her face in the meanest way possible. The word was vulgar and was the lowest thing you could possibly call a witch or wizard with muggle parents. It meant that they had dirty blood and weren't worthy of being magical at all. Slytherins, who all considered themselves purebloods thought the worst of muggle-borns. Lily got ridiculed because of it all the time. She was mostly used to the word by now but it still hurt.

Malfoy sat down in a chair watching her work. He couldn't help but notice that she always seemed to keep her hair pulled back with a dark pink ribbon. She had it tied in a tight ponytail and Malfoy had the sudden urge to pull the ribbon out of he hair and watch her hair fall down over her shoulders. Malfoy pushed away the thought. He had a girlfriend for Merlins sake! He shouldn't be fantasizing over other girls. Of course this hadn't stopped him before but this was Evans. She was a fourth let alone a bloody Gryffindor and a mudblood. He shuddered at the thought of wanting to even touch her. He averted his gaze from her and stared out the window. His mind drifted to when she had fallen trying to lift the cauldron earlier. She had her school robe off and her skirt had slid up her legs revealing a good portion of her thigh. She hadn't known he was staring of course and he berated himself for it since she was a mudblood. But he had to admit her legs were shapely.

Lily sighed and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She glanced at the clock. She only had to stir for ten more minuets. She glanced over where Malfoy was sitting. He had a far off expression on his face as he stared out the window.

"That's twice now you've been staring at me Evans. Do you have nothing else to consume your time?" Malfoy asked with a cold sneer. Lily glared at him and turned back to the potion not saying anything.

After ten minuets Lily stopped stirring and set the stir-stick on the table. She looked down into the cauldron. The potion had turned a bright shimmery gold color. Lily glanced at the book and skimmed the page. Her brow furrowed. The potion was supposed to turn gold after they had added in the fennel seeds mixed in the orrisroot paste. That was the last ingredient to be added to the potion and there was nothing in the book saying that it should turn gold before that.

"Malfoy, should this potion be gold already?" Lily asked uncertainly. He glanced over at her and shrugged.

"How should I know? I've never made the potion before. Does it say so in the book?"

"Well no…"

"Well it should be fine. Just put it up so we can leave. And don't lift it again. You don't want to risk spilling it and ruining all of our hard work." Malfoy said scornfully. Lily glared at him and pulled out her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said clearly, pointing her wand at the cauldron. It lifted off of the table and Lily moved backwards holding her wand steady.

"Hey watch it will you!" Malfoy said ducking as the cauldron floated past his head.

"Sorry." Lily said and glared at him.

"Do you want me to do it? I just know your going to drop it and all our hard work will be wasted." Lucius said eyeing her warily. Lily glared at him.

"_Our _hard work? Yeah right, you barely worked at all! All you did was sit there and watch me and cut up those stupid mandrake roots."

"Yeah because you were too squeamish to do it yourself." Malfoy retorted with a smirk. Lily's cheeks flared up and she glared at him to try and hide her embarrassment. She hadn't realized he had noticed her squeamishness as he was cutting them. She hated blood and couldn't really stand being around it.

"At least you didn't throw up. It was bad enough that you touched me with your filthy moodblood hands. But that would've been even worse. Your blood is dirty enough as it is, I don't need this room smelling like whatever else is inside you." He said in a disgusted tone. Lily's temper flared. He had insulted her enough and that was the last straw.

"You are insufferable no good git Malfoy!" Lily yelled at him making the mistake of dropping her arm that held her wand. The cauldron that had been levitating between them came crashing to the ground, as the levitation charm was broken. Malfoy jumped out of the chair, knocking it over to try and get out of the way of the falling cauldron. It hit the floor hard splashing them both in the pale gold liquid. Lily shrieked and fell backwards onto the floor getting completely covered in the potion. She moaned aloud as she looked at the overturned cauldron and its contents spilled all over the floor and her clothes.

"God dammit now look what you've done Evans!" Malfoy shouted at her. Lily glared up at him. He had gotten a lot of the potion on his clothes as well.

"You were the one insulting me in the first place Malfoy! If you hadn't started that whole spiel about me we wouldn't be in this mess and wouldn't have to make the potion all over again!"

"Well you were the one who dropped your hand in the first place. You should know to concentrate better when casting a spell." He sneered. Lily glared at him and stood up, trying not to slip so she wouldn't embarrass herself any further. She could feel angry tears forming in her eyes and blinked them away furiously.

"Just shut up Malfoy!" Lily snapped. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Screw this, I'm outta here." He grabbed his school robe that had been hanging over a chair by the door.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked. He looked back at her.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving." He said. "We're going to get an F on this project because of your stupid mistake anyway mudblood." Lily glared at him her hands on her hips.

"Fine, just go ahead and leave me to clean all this crap up by myself!" She yelled at his retreating form. He turned around and smirked at her.

"You just go right ahead Evans. I don't want to get my hands dirty helping you anyhow." He said and then left the classroom. Leaving a scowling and furious Lily behind.

Lily sighed and bent down to pick up the cauldron. She set it upright and noticed that her hands and arms were numb. She let go of the cauldron and balled her hands into fists several times trying to get some feeling to come back into them. Her legs were beginning to fall asleep as well. Lily furrowed her brow and walked over to the sink. She splashed water on her arms and legs and the numbness subsided. She looked down at her soaked white shirt and blushed slightly realizing that it was now completely see through. She pulled the fabric away from her body and tried to wring it out as best she could without having to take it off. Lily did the same with the front of her skirt and then gave up. The potion wasn't coming out. She could wash it later.

Lily levitated the empty cauldron back to the other side of the room after using a scourge charm on it to clean it of the potions residue. She cleaned up the spilled potion on the floor and grabbed her robe putting it on over her stained shirt and skirt. She grabbed her book bag and left the classroom shutting out the light on her way out. She sighed. It was going to be a long night and an exhausting three more days of remaking that stupid potion. She was not looking forward to the next three days.


	2. Unexpected Happenings

**~Unexpected Happenings~***

Lily sighed and rolled over in bed. She felt completely and utterly relaxed surrounded by her warm bed linens. She snuggled deeper into their warm embrace and inhaled the spicy, woodsy smell that surrounded her. The pillow she clutched was oddly hard but oh so smooth and warm. She felt she could just stay there forever. The soft beating in her ear was slowly lulling her back into sleep. It sounded very much like a heart beat Lily thought absentmindedly. But wait, it wasn't her heart that she was hearing and her bed linens had never smelled woodsy or spicy. They always smelled of lavender. So why did they smell different? Lily froze as she felt something caressing her back. It slid up her spin and down to her butt, finely pushing her closer into whatever she was snuggled up against. Lily opened her eyes slowly trying not to panic, and came encountered with a naked chest. A male naked chest.

Lily jerked back, almost falling off the bed, and waking up the man who had been sleeping in bed with her. His silver eyes shot open and he stared bleary eyed at Lily. Lily stared in horror at the man she had been currently sleeping with.

"Malfoy?" She whispered horrified.

Lucius had been having an amazing dream. Sensual and erotic was really the only the way to describe it. He was warm and oddly enough really turned on by something. Then that warmth that had been covering his body and arousing him apparently, moved causing the whole bed to jerk. Lucius blinked and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" He asked knowing that he had not gone to bed with a half naked woman in his bed last night and that there was one currently in his bed. He dropped his hands and blinked.

"Malfoy?" The woman said shock filling her voice. The color drained from Lucius's face as he looked at the woman more closely. She had a petite figure with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. He would recognize that hair from anywhere.

"Evans?" He couldn't breath. He shook his head, eyes wide and scrambled out of bed. "What in the bloody hell are you doing in my bed?" He asked outraged and completely shocked. Lily glared at him climbing out of bed herself.

"Your bed? What the bloody hell are you doing in _my _bed?" She snapped angrily. Her eyes flitted over his body and she could feel her cheeks heating up. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers.

_"God, what was he doing in my bed?" _Lily wondered to herself. Malfoy glared at her and glanced around the room. His anger turned to that of confusion. This definitely wasn't the Slytherin dorm. The walls were a light cream color and the carpet was pale blue. He looked back at Evans.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked. She glared at him.

"How should I know. This definitely isn't Hogwarts. And that still doesn't explain why you were… sleeping with me in nothing but boxers." Lucius looked down at himself and then at her. He smirked.

"Explain yourself Evans. I usually sleep in this, but you on the other hand…" He motioned to her and she glared at him.

"What?" She looked down at herself and gasped. She was wearing a black negligee that was really, really short and really, really revealing. She crossed her arms over her exposed chest and glared at him turning around to look for a robe.

"What are you doing?" He asked smirking at her discomfort. She walked towards a doorway leading into a bathroom and he had a full view of her bare legs and a little higher as the lingerie shifted as she walked. From the looks of it she wasn't wearing anything under it. He smirked as his mind drifted into the gutter and he scolded himself when he realized whom it was he was thinking about.

Lily walked into the bathroom and was shocked by its interior. A large glass shower stood in the corner. It was big enough for two people. She blushed and turned away from it looking behind the door for a robe. She found one and put it on over the skimpy negligee. The robe honestly didn't help much as it was made of soft silk and only went down to the middle of her upper thigh. She tied it firmly around her waist and walked back out into the bedroom. Lucius smirked as he eyed her still revealing robe. She glared at him.

"Shut up it was all I could find." She snapped. "I thought you were disgusted by my body anyway? Or has that changed?" She asked coldly. He glared at her.

"Disgusted? Are you kidding I'm horrified to even have to look at you let alone realize that I was sleeping with you while you wore nothing but that." He spat. Lily swallowed and felt her cheeks heat up slightly. She had a feeling she knew what they had been doing before they woke up but didn't want to think about it. Lily shook her head glaring at him again.

"Well so am I Malfoy, god! Your what? Three years older than me? That's like pedophile! Put some clothes on too." She snapped turning away from him.

"Come on, lets go see if we can find out where we are." She grumbled walking towards the bedroom door. Malfoy rolled his eyes and headed followed her on her heels grabbing a robe he had seen hanging on the back of the bedroom door and putting it on. Lily was stopped just outside the bedroom her mouth agape.

"What?" He asked. Lily ran her hand along the white railing that circled around the room. She looked over and down into the rest of the house below. She looked up and her brow furrowed. Lucius opened his mouth to speak but she placed her finger to her lips.

"Listen." She whispered. Malfoy glared at her but went silent. His brow furrowed with confusion.

"What is that?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. But… it sounds like crying." Lily said, her face slightly worried yet concerned. She walked around the railing to another door and pressed her ear to a closed door where the crying seemed to be coming from. Lily pointed to the door as Malfoy walked up behind her.

"It's coming from in here." She whispered slowly opening the door.

"Alright, I'm going to go look around and see if I can find anything about why we're here." Malfoy said. Lily turned toward him but he was already walking away from her.

"Malfoy!" She hissed after him. Lily sighed and turned back to the door pushing it open and looked inside. It was a nursery. She walked inside. Light shone through a window and she could see a crib in the corner of the room. A baby with fiery red hair and bright green eyes was standing and gripping the railing of the crib.

"Mama!" It wailed holding out its little arms to Lily. Lily tentatively walked over to the crib.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Lily said soothingly. The baby looked up at her and reached out its arms to her like it wanted her to pick it up.

"Mama!" It cried again. Lily reached into the crib and picked the baby up holding it against her. It sniffled and the crying quieted until it just sounded like a fussy noise.

"Shh, it's alright, we'll find out who your mummy is. It's alright." Lily rubbed the babies back lightly and looked around the room. The walls were painted a light crème and the floors were dark mahogany covered by a crème colored shag carpet that matched the walls. The room was filled with white wooden furniture. She looked up at the wall above the crib. A large sewn picture was hung spelling out the name ANGELICA. Lily smiled. She had a picture exactly like that in her room back at home that spelled out her name. Her grandmother had sewn it for her. Lily looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Angelica, is that your name? That's very pretty." She said with a smile. Angelica had her head lying on Lily's shoulder and was sucking on her thumb. Lily walked over to the dresser and picked up a picture sitting on top. Her heart stopped as she stared at it. It was a picture of her holding Angelica in the park in fall standing beside Malfoy. He had his arm around her waist and was extremely close to her. Lily swallowed and set the picture down. She picked up another. This one was of her and Malfoy in the hospital. She was holding newborn baby Angelica while Malfoy kissed her temple. Lily set the picture down and that's when she noticed the ring on her finger. The band was silver and a large cat eye diamond was set in the middle with smaller diamonds trailing down the band. The metal laced delicately around the center diamond and held six other smaller diamonds around the main one. Lily couldn't breath. She couldn't possibly be married to Malfoy. No, it was not possible!

"I didn't really find anything else, but this house is amazing!" Lucius walked back into the room and stopped dead in his tracks at seeing Evans holding a baby. He did a double take.

"That baby looks exactly like you." He said astonished. Lily looked up from her hand and walked over to him grabbing his wrist.

"What the hell?" He tried to jerk away from her but she kept a firm grip on his wrist. He had a silver band on his finger. Lily dropped his hand and shook her head. Angelica became fussy in her arms and reached out towards Malfoy.

"Dada!" She squealed reaching out towards him. Malfoy's eyes widened and he stepped backwards.

"What the hell is going on?" Malfoy asked looking concerned. He looked from the baby down at his hand and noticed the wedding band. His eyes widened and he looked at her hand.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? And whose baby is that?" He asked his tone slightly panicked. Lily walked over to the wardrobe, Angelica still squirming in her arms, and handed him the picture of them in the hospital. Lucius looked from the picture to the baby in Evan's arms.

"No! Absolutely not! I would never ever have a kid with you!" He said. His hands had started to shake. "That baby is not mine!" He protested.

"Yes she is. She's… ours." The thought made Lily sick. Why would she have ever married _him_ of all people? No, she loved James and they were planning on spending the rest of their lives together. But not this! Never would she ever consider being with Malfoy. Angelica squirmed in her arms again. Reaching out towards Malfoy.

"Dada!" She reached out towards him trying to climb out of Lily's arms.

"I think she wants you to hold her." Lily said holding Angelica out to him. Malfoy eyed her warily and then took the baby from her hands holding it against his chest like she had done. The baby giggled and reached up grabbing a lock of his long hair and pulling on it.

"Now don't do that." He said taking his hair out of the babies grip. "So what's its name?" He asked looked up at Evans and clearing his throat. She smirked.

"Her name is Angelica." She said.

"How do you know that?" Lucius asked. Lily rolled her eyes and pointed to the picture hanging above the crib that spelled out Angelica.

"Alright then, so Angelica is supposedly… ours? Judging by those pictures anyway, because I know I never bedded you anytime throughout the year." Lucius said in a disgusted tone. Lily glared at him. She walked over and held out her arms for Angelica. Lucius handed her over and Lily headed towards the door. Angelica started to fuss. Lily looked down at her and she was reaching out towards her crib.

"Cinin!" She cried. Lily blinked.

"What's she saying?" Lucius asked. Lily walked over to the crib and Angelica reached her little arms toward it.

"Cinin!" She said again. Lily looked down inside the crib and reached in pulling out a small stuffed dog. It felt almost like a beanie baby. Angelica reached out for it clutching her little hands again and again. Lily smiled and gave her the toy. Angelica smiled and began to chew on the dog's ear.

"You ready?" Malfoy asked from behind her. She turned around rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes." She said holding Angelica against her shoulder. She walked past him out of the nursery and down the hall. She glanced in the other rooms in the hallway. There was a small bathroom near the nursery and a large office at the end of the hall. She headed down the stairs with Malfoy staying right at her heels. Lily came down the stairs and looked around in astonishment. The stairs led into a spacious entryway facing the front door. She walked around looking at the pictures that hung on the crème colored walls. Lily walked into the living room. It was beautiful! A crème leather couch sat facing a large brick fireplace. There was a large grand piano made of rich mahogany wood sitting in the corner of the room. Pictures hung on the walls and there were French door leading out into a huge back yard. Lily walked over to them and looked outside. Her eyes widened in excitement.

"There's a pool!" She squealed excitedly.

"Really?" Lucius asked glancing out the window. Sure enough there was a large swimming pool and even a gazebo surrounded by flowers. The yard was fenced in but was still very large and private. "Wow." He said. Lily smiled down at Angelica.

"We have a pool Angelica." Lily said happily. Angelica giggled and grabbed Lily's hair with her small hand. Lily smiled down at her.

"This is a nice sized kitchen." Lucius called from another room. Lily looked up and walked through the living room running her free hand that wasn't holding Angelica over a large mahogany dining table. She walked into the kitchen and beamed. The floor was tiled in grey and all the countertops were shiny granite and mahogany. It was a spacious kitchen with all chrome and top-notch appliances. Lily smiled down at Angelica. Even if she was Malfoy's she was still adorable. Angelica really didn't look anything like Malfoy at all. She had Lily's eyes and hair and you could easily tell that Lily was her mother.

Lily looked over at Malfoy who was looking at different lists on the fridge.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"Just emergency numbers and more family photo's." He said. Lily nodded.

"So, how old would you assume we are?" She asked. "I mean I definitely wouldn't be one to have a baby at the age of sixteen. And by the looks of my body I'm definitely not sixteen." She said a little quieter. Lucius stifled a chuckle and cleared his throat.

"No, Evans your body looks nothing like it did just yesterday. I think you've definitely gained some weight." Lily glared at him.

"That happens when you have a baby Malfoy!" She snapped. Angelica squirmed and grabbed some of Lily's hair. She looked down at her.

"Ba-ba." She said sticking her hand in her mouth. Lily looked at her confusedly.

"What do you want honey?" Lily asked.

"Ba-ba." Angelica said again. Lily looked up at Malfoy with a confused expression.

"She could be hungry." He suggested with a smirk. Lily's face paled as she looked down at Angelica.

"Please tell me you drink from a bottle." She said hopefully. Malfoy bust out laughing.

"Really Evans? She looks to be about one or even two she wouldn't still be breast feeding." He said. Lily's cheeks flushed red and she glared at him.

"Look, I didn't know! I'm only sixteen for gods sake, I've never dealt with babies!" She yelled. This upset Angelica and she began to cry. "Oh. Shhh, don't cry, mommies here." Lily cradled Angelica against her chest. "I'm sorry I yelled." She said soothingly. "Shhh." Angelica sniffled and leaned her head against Lily's shoulder. Lily glared at Malfoy and walked over to the fridge pulling it open and looking inside. There were jars of baby food as well as bottles of formula. Lily bit her lip and turned to Malfoy.

"Is she old enough to eat baby food yet?" She asked. Lucius sighed.

"God, I don't know how I got stuck in this mess with you. Here." He took Angelica from her arms and held her on his hip grabbing a bottle of formula from the fridge. He shut the refrigerator door and looked around the kitchen.

"Grab that." He said pointing to the high chair with the bottle of formula in his hand. He walked into the dining room and sat down with Angelica in his arms. Lily set the highchair down and Lucius set Angelica into it. He set the bottle of formula on the tray in front of Angelica who took it and began sucking away happily.

"Come on." Lucius said standing up. Lily looked from him to Angelica uncertainly.

"Can we leave her here?" She asked worriedly. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"We're just going into the kitchen Evans." He said. Lily glared at him but followed him into the kitchen. Lucius walked over to the fridge and looked at a calendar hanging on the wall beside it.

"It's September 30th, 1980. Which means we're six years older. Making me twenty-four and you…"

"Twenty-one. Wow. I never imagined I would be married at that age, let alone have children. That's only two years out of Hogwarts." Lily said biting her lip.

"I can't believe I actually waited for you to get out of school. Unless… we married while still in school." Lucius grimaced at the thought. His friends would've killed him. He turned away from the calendar and glanced at a paper just beside it. It read _Practice schedule. _Lucius looked at the different dates and times. The list didn't specify what the practice was but he assumed it had to do with what ever there jobs were. He turned around and looked around the kitchen for Evans. She wasn't there. He looked into the dining room. Angelica was still in her high chair playing with her stuffed dog and babbling little nothings to herself.

"Evans?" He called out.

"I found it!" He heard her say and then she popped up over the counter overlooking the living room. He walked over towards her and she slid a book towards him. It was a photo album… of there wedding.

"Well, are you going to open it?" She asked. Lucius cleared his throat.

"No, because I can't stand the thought of being married to you." He sneered. Lily rolled her eyes and flipped open the book.

"It says we were married on December 25, 1978. That was Christmas eve." Lily said. She had always wanted to get married on Christmas. She thought it would be so romantic.

Lucius grimaced when she said the date. That meant that they had gotten married while she was still in school. He wondered if Hogwarts even allowed students to get married while still in school. Well, they must have since him and Evans apparently had. Lucius could hear Angelica getting fussy in her highchair and walked away from Lily. Angelica extended her arms towards Lucius when she saw him giving him a big toothy grin. She only had four little teeth on top and bottom but it was still cute when she smiled. Lucius picked her up out of her highchair and carried her out into the living room. Hermione had sat down in an armchair and was flipping through the photo album. She stopped at a picture and her face flushed red with embarrassment. Lucius noticed and walked over to her.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lily said hastily covering up the picture she had been looking at with her hand. Lucius rolled his eyes not interested whatsoever in looking at there wedding pictures when the idea in general revolted him. Lily shut the book.

"Could you watch Angelica while I go get dressed?" She asked not meeting his eyes and still blushing fiercely. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Lily got up hastily from the couch and left the living room.

Lucius set Angelica down in the playpen and sat down on the couch picking up the photo album. He was somewhat curious what had made Evans blush so badly. He opened the book and looked at the pictures. There was one of Lily in her wedding dress standing beside another girl in a short light blue dress. She had long black hair and Lucius thought of the girl that Evans always hung out with. He thought her name was Heather. There was another picture of Lily beside a woman who looked just like her. He assumed it must be her mother. He looked at the one just beside it of Lily standing with a tall man with dark black hair who must've been her father. There were pictures of Lucius and his family as well as both of the families together. It was strange to actually see his mother smiling. Lucius flipped the page. These pictures were of him and Lily together. Of their first kiss after they had both said I do, of them cutting the cake at the reception. Lucius paused and smiled. He chuckled. This must've been the picture Lily had gotten so embarrassed about. It was of him taking off her garter with his teeth. The picture showed him lifting her dress and going underneath to pull the garter off her leg and showed him afterwards holding it in his teeth. There was another picture that disturbed him. He had apparently thrown the garter and Potter had caught it. He flipped to the next page. There were pictures of him and Potter and Avery. Apparently one of them, he hoped Avery, had been his best man. Judging by the pictures though, it might have been the other way around. Lucius glared at the photo album and shut it with a snap laying it down on the couch beside him. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"How did I get into this mess?" He asked aloud. He looked up at Angelica playing with her toys. "Hm? Do you know how all this happened?" He asked his daughter. She looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin and then went back to playing with her toys.

"Malfoy!" A yell came from upstairs. A sudden panic rose in his chest and he jumped up from the couch and ran into the hallway looking up at the doors to the bedroom. Evans was hanging over the railing looking down at him.

"What?" He asked going back to his normal self. _"That was weird." _He thought absentmindedly to himself.

"Don't you play for the Slytherin Quidditch team?" Lily hollered down at him. He looked up at her puzzled.

"Yeah, I'm there captain. Why do you care?" He asked.

"Because there's a quidditch robe up here in the closet and it's pale blue and silver not green and silver." She said. Lucius' eyes widened.

"Does it have a silver arrow on the chest?" He asked. Lily glared at him.

"How should I know? Come see for yourself." She said and then walked away from the railing. Lucius shook his head and sighed and went back into the living room. He knelt down beside the playpen.

"Come on little one. Your mommy wants me to go look at something so you have to come with me." He reached in and picked her up grabbing cinin as well and headed up the stairs.

Lucius walked into the master bedroom still holding Angelica in his arms and walked over to where Lily was standing.

"So where's the quidditch uniform?" He asked not really hiding his excitement. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled slightly pointing to the walk in closet. Lucius went inside and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I play for a professional quidditch team! And the Appleby Arrows nonetheless! That is awesome!" He looked down at Angelica in his arms and smiled at her. "Yeah, your daddy plays for a professional quidditch team Angelica."

"So you're actually claiming her as your daughter now?" Lily asked coming up behind him. Lucius turned around and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, I'll claim her, but not you." He sneered.

"Good, I really don't want you to. I may be married to you here, but back at Hogwarts we're still enemies. Now can I have Angelica, I'm going to go get her changed." Lily said walking towards him. Lucius handed over Angelica to her and she left the bedroom.

Lily walked to the nursery somewhat glad to be out of the bedroom. When she was standing in the closet with Malfoy her body had such and urge to kiss him and it grossed her out. She would never ever want to kiss Malfoy and was glad she couldn't remember experiencing any of the things she knew they had done at the wedding… or after. She shuddered at the thought and opened the door to the nursery. She walked inside and over to the wardrobe. She looked through all of Angelica's outfits and finely chose out a cute light blue dress with brown polka dots and brown leggings.

Once she had Angelica dressed she left the nursery and headed down stairs. Malfoy was sitting on the couch looking at another photo album.

"What are you looking at this time?" Lily asked warily.

"Angelica's baby book." He said not looking at her. "You got her dressed I take it?" He asked finely looking up. Lily glared at him.

"Yes, I'm not that bad of a mother. I may be sixteen but I know how to dress a baby." She said defensively. Lucius rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the album.

"It says here that she was born on October 15, 1979. Her birthday is next month so she's only eleven months old." He said. Lily nodded and set Angelica down in her playpen and then sat down in an armchair.

"Well looks like we'll get to celebrate her birthday with her." Lily said. Lucius looked up, his face severe.

"Why do you say that? We'll be back by then and all of this will be behind us."

"And how exactly do you propose we get back? How do you even think we got here in the first place Malfoy?" He glared at her.

"God, I don't know Evans, maybe it was because of that stupid time-turner potion that you managed to spill all over the both of us!" He snapped angrily.

"If you hadn't provoked me it wouldn't have happened Malfoy!" She shot back tensely.

"Oh, yeah put all the blame on me you filthy little…"

"Don't you dare say that word in front of her Malfoy!" Lily warned. Lucius shut his mouth and glared at her. She was really starting to piss him off. This whole situation in general was. He took a deep breath and placed his head in his hands.

"Then how do you think this happened? We know that the potion spilled but that shouldn't effect us. I've had potions spilled on me before and nothing this serious happened." He said. Lily bit her lip uncertainly.

"Well, it was a time travel potion of sorts." She said. Lucius shook his head.

"It's a time-turner potion. It should only work when in the time-turner device. What happened here, if that's what has caused all of this, doesn't make any sense." He sighed, frustrated and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "I'm going to go look around the house some more. I noticed an office upstairs. There might be something useful in there." He stood up and walked out of the living room. Lily sighed.

"Oh, sure and put me in charge of the little one. Of course I don't mind that do I." Lily stood up and took Angelica out of her playpen. She set her down on the floor and sat down beside her. Lily pursed her lips and picked up Cinin. She pulled her wand out and turned slightly away from Angelica pointing in at Cinin. She muttered a charm and turned back towards Angelica. The stuffed dog had come to life and pranced along the floor barking at Angelica who giggled happily. The animated toy climbed into Angelica's lap grabbing the front of her shirt and tugging playfully at it with its soft mouth. Angelica giggled and clapped her little hands. Cinin jumped off of her and crouched playfully, barking at her. Angelica crawled towards the little dog and reached out to grab it. It barked again and scampered away from her. Lily smiled and grabbed the dog that had run behind her back and placed it once again in front of her daughter. Angelica smiled and reached out grabbing the dog and pulling it into her lap. She giggled happily as a small felt tongue came out and licked her hand.

A yell sounded from upstairs and Lily looked up panicked. She grabbed Angelica and stood up running for the stairs.

"What happened!" She hollered bounding up the steps. Lily reached the office and looked inside. She about doubled over with laughter. Lucius was holding a book and was pale faced staring up at a black cat sitting on top of a bookshelf. He turned towards her and lowered the book.

"You got scared by a cat?" Lily asked trying not to laugh. It didn't work and a few chuckles escaped. Lucius glared at her.

"Hey, I was just looking through the desk and looked up and it was there alright?" Lily laughed and looked down at Angelica who was giggling and looking up at the cat.

"Bi! Bi!" She said enthusiastically. Lily smiled and handed her over to Malfoy and then looked up at the cat. The cat meowed and stretched lazily. It stood and jumped from the top of the bookshelf to the roll-top desk and then down to the floor. Malfoy stepped backwards but Lily knelt down and outstretched her hand.

"Hello pretty kitty." She said and smiled as the cat nuzzled her hand and meowed again. Lily picked it up and it purred lightly. She looked at the collar around its neck and read the tag.

"It says her name is Bynx." Lily said. Lucius nodded stiffly.

"Why exactly do we have that here?" He asked. Lily looked at him incredulously.

"Well, apparently one of us liked cats." She said. Lucius glared at the cat.

"Not me that's for sure. I like dogs not cats." Lily rolled her eyes. Why did all guys like dogs and never cats? She sighed and set Bynx down. The cat walked out of the office with its tail held high in the air.

"They're so arrogant." Malfoy said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"And dog's are so dumb." She chided and left the office. He followed her still holding Angelica.

"What? No way. Cats are way dumber than dogs! Muggles even proved it right? Like they use dogs to find people?" Lily nodded.

"Yes, but cats are very inelegant creatures." She said.

"Give me one way they are more intelligent than dogs." Lucius said.

"Well for one, they actually know how to clean themselves to where dogs rely on their owners. They are much nicer to have around. They're quieter as well." Lucius glared at her retreating form and looked down at Angelica.

"Well you don't like mean old cats do you? No, you like dogs." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Angelica yawned and laid her head against Lucius's chest.

"Hey Evans. I think we ought to put her down for a nap. She looks pretty tiered." Lily paused at the stairs and turned around. She smiled slightly at Malfoy holding Angelica. He was actually smiling.

"Alright." She said. He looked up and caught her looking at him. His smile disappeared and he headed for the nursery. Lily followed him into the room. Lucius laid Angelica down in her crib and covered her with her blanket. She was sucking on her thumb and looked so peaceful. Lily saw Malfoy smile again as he leaned over the crib and kissed Angelica on the forehead. He stood back up and they left the bedroom shutting the door quietly on there way out.

They headed down the stairs and Lily paused looked back up towards the door to the nursery.

"Will we be able to hear her if she wakes up if we're down stairs?" She asked her expression slightly worried. Malfoy rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes Evans. Babies cries are pretty loud you know." He said. Lily glared at him but bit her lip.

"I mean what if she wakes up and doesn't cry?" She asked. Lucius sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. We will come back upstairs and check on her a little later. But for now she just needs to sleep." He said. Lily nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'll be downstairs in a minuet. I saw some books in the office that might be helpful." Lucius rolled and continued down the stairs.

Lily went quietly through the hallway to the office and went inside. She scanned the bookshelves and found what she was looking for. There was an entire shelf full of baby books. They must've done some studying before they had tried to have Angelica seeing as they had been pretty young when she was born. Lily shuddered at the thought and continued looking through the books. Lily grabbed a few that she thought would be important and hold good information on parenting and babies. She took them as well as a notepad and paper and headed back downstairs.

Malfoy was in the kitchen eating when Lily came downstairs and set the books down on the coffee table in the living room. She sat down on the couch and grabbed the first book on the pile. Bynx meowed at her feet and jumped up on the couch beside her. Lily smiled and petted her. She looked through the table of contents and flipped to the section on 11-month-old babies. Malfoy walked out of the kitchen and looked at her incredulously.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Studying." She said not looking up from the book she was reading. Lucius rolled his eyes and sat down in an armchair.

"Do you ever do anything for fun? I mean every time I see you you're carrying around loads of books or have your nose stuck in one. Even at dinner you always have a book out." Lily looked up at him.

"Maybe that's what I enjoy doing Malfoy." She said. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really, I mean come on. There has to be something that you do for fun besides studying and reading all the time." He said. Lily rolled her eyes and shut the book on her lap.

"Why do you honestly care Malfoy?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Well, I just thought since we're stuck here and may be stuck here like this for a long time, we might as well get to know each other. It would probably work out better in the long run for knowing how to take better care of Angelica." He said with a sigh. Lily bit her lip and nodded. Lucius couldn't help but notice how attractive it was when she did that.

"Yeah, I guess your right. So what do you do for fun?" She asked.

"I asked you first." He said with a smirk. She glared at him and stayed silent. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Flying." It was Lily's turn to smirk at him.

"Figures." She said.

"Alright what's yours? I answered mine, now it's your turn." Lily bit her lip again. Lucius had the sudden urge to go over and kiss her so she would stop doing that. It was irritating and yet it turned him on.

"I sing." She said. Malfoy made a face.

"You sing?" He asked incredulously. Lily nodded. "Well, how come you're not in the choir at Hogwarts?" He asked. Lily gave a small smile.

"I don't know. I just assumed to keep up with my studies and not have to deal with being in a choir as well." She shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I used to sing all the time when I was younger. I even took voice lessons over the summers I wasn't at Hogwarts. But, over time my studies became the priority and I had to let choir go." She said with a small sigh. She smiled then, looking up at him. "But hey, at least you got to keep going with yours. I mean, you were quidditch captain for the slytherin team yesterday, and now you get paid to play on a professional team doing what you love." Lucius nodded quietly.

"You know, we still don't know what you do for a living." He said. Lily blinked.

"I wouldn't think I could hold down a job and have a baby. Don't you usually take leave if you're pregnant?" She asked. Lucius shrugged.

"Usually, unless perhaps you work from home. I mean, take a look around. This place is huge and not to mention rather luxurious if you haven't noticed. I can bet that I didn't make enough money off of quidditch to be able to buy all this." He said gesturing around the room. He looked over at the piano.

"Maybe you play that." He suggested. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know. I used to take lessons but I was never very good Well, I guess I learned a little bit at least." She stood up and walked over to the large mahogany piano sitting in the corner of the room. She ran a hand delicately over the ivory keys and sat down on the bench. There were several books sitting on top of piano and she pulled one down and looked at the cover and gasped. It was a picture of her sitting at a piano in a pretty black dress smiling. The title read: _Music that sings in my Soul piano solos written and performed by Mrs. Lillian Malfoy. _Lily blinked. She hadn't been called Lillian in forever. She set the book down and picked up another. This one had a picture of her standing in a field wearing a white dress and surrounded by sunlight smiling off into the distance. _Memories _it was called. She flipped it open and noticed it had a dedication on the inside. _Dedicated to my love, Lucius Malfoy. _Lily swallowed and set that book down.

"What are you finding?" Malfoy asked from the armchair. He stood up and walked behind her picking up the last book lying on top of the piano. He frowned. Lily peeked over the edge of the book. This one had a picture of her and Malfoy sitting at a piano smiling at each other. It was titled _Duets, written and composed by Mrs. Lillian and Mr. Lucius Malfoy. _Lily looked up at Malfoy.

"Ok, so apparently we both play piano." She said. Lucius chuckled dryly.

"I don't know the first thing about playing piano." He said. Lily picked up one of the books and opened it to a song setting it on the piano. She placed her hands on the keys and played a few chords. The notes echoed softly throughout the house. She had done piano along with her voice lessons. Her teacher had said it would help her become better in her singing. She was surprised by how much she actually remembered.

Lily looked at the sheet music in front of her and began to slowly play the right hand. The melody was pretty even though she was playing slowly. The piece was called _In Your Arms_. There were words but she didn't sing them she just kept playing. Lucius watched her play. She didn't give herself enough credit. She played beautifully. Lily added the left hand to her playing and the gorgeous music filled the room. The song came to an end and Lily sat at the piano staring at the sheet music. She had read the lyrics that apparently she had written and could feel her eyes becoming wet with tears. The song was beautiful and was written truly from the heart. Lily swallowed and could feel Malfoy's eyes on her back. She cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go check on Angelica." She said quietly, her voice thick. She stood up and left the living room without another word.

Lily headed up the stairs and down the hallway towards the nursery. She quietly opened the door and could hear Angelica giggling inside. She walked inside and Angelica smiled at her from her crib.

"Mama!" She squealed excitedly. Lily smiled and picked Angelica up cradling her in her arms. She sat down in an armchair holding Angelica close to her.

"I don't know how I ended up here Angelica and I don't know how I'm going to get back. I don't know why I would've married Malfoy. Yes, because I married him it brought you into the world and I never could've asked for a more perfect daughter." Lily swallowed and could feel the wet tears running down her face. "But I had plans for my life; and they were so much different than what they turned out to be now. I mean, what about James and I? We had plans to be together and… stay together. To maybe have a family like this now." Lily sniffed and wiped her hand across her tearstained face. "I may never see him again. And… and that song. It makes me think of him, because we had that… and now…" Her voice cracked and Angelica frowned. She reached up with her little hand and touch Lily's cheek.

"Mama." She said with a toothy grin. Lily laughed slightly and smiled back at her. She kissed her daughters forehead and rubbed noses with her.

"Just think, if things hadn't worked out like this I would've never had you Angelica; my sweet little daughter. I love you so much. I just need to keep that thought in my head and I'll pull through." Lily kissed Angelica's forehead again and stood up cradling her in her arms.

"Come on lets go downstairs. Daddy will be looking forward to seeing you." Lily walked towards the door and opened it. She walked out into the hallway just as Malfoy walked out of the office. He was holding a book in his hand and looked up.

"Hey. I see Angelica's up." Lily's stomach clenched. Had he heard?

"Um, yeah." Lily said. Lucius nodded.

"That's good. We should probably get her some lunch." Lily nodded.

"Alright. I'll meet you downstairs." She said. Lucius nodded and headed down the stairs without another word.

After lunch the rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Before she knew it, Lily was putting Angelica down to bed and heading to bed herself. She honestly hadn't realized how tiered she was until now. Taking care of a child was a lot harder than she had anticipated. She had learned how to change Angelica's diaper with Malfoy's help. I had been so embarrassing to ask him if he would help her. But oddly enough he had just nodded without saying anything.

Lily walked into the bedroom and into the walk in closet. There were drawers built into the wall and she pulled one open and looked in it. It was full of lingerie. She shut it immediately and pulled open another. This one was full of socks and undergarments. She shut it and opened a third. Finely she had found the pajamas. She pulled out a shirt and pant and went into the bathroom to change. She walked out into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed loving the cool feel of the sheets against her skin. She was about ready to doze off when the bedroom door opened.

"What do you think your doing?" Lily eyes flashed open and she frowned.

"Going to bed." She said a hint of irritation in her voice. Malfoy chuckled dryly.

"If you think your going to sleep with me you've got another thing coming Evans. I call the bed." He said walking into the room. Lily sat up irritation plain on her face now.

"And why do you call it Malfoy? Why can't I have it?" Lily asked her tone irritated. Malfoy had walked into the walk in closet and didn't answer her. Lily glared in irritation and got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. She looked inside and gasped. Malfoy was standing inside shirtless. Lily blushed and turned away from him. He turned towards her and rolled his eyes.

"Your so immature Evans. Haven't you ever seen a guy shirtless before?" Lily glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy. Now, one of us is going to take the sofa and it's not going to be me." She said sternly. Malfoy sighed and reached into the pocket of his jeans.

"I'm tiered and am not going to argue with you about this Evans. Even though I'll end up getting the bed anyway." He said.

"Don't be to sure of that." Lily said.

"Oh I am. You flip I'll call it." He handed her the coin and Lily flipped it into the air.

"Tails." Lucius called out. The coin landed on the ground and Lily looked at it.

"Damn!" She cursed angrily. Lucius smirked and pushed past her. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and shoved it at her. She grabbed it and glared at him.

"Have sweet dreams Evans." He said tauntingly.

"Yeah, you to Malfoy." Lily said and left the bedroom. She walked down the stairs and into the living room. She had grabbed a blanket from a closet upstairs and spread it over the couch. She was glad that she was fairly short and could at least stretch out on the couch with only her feet hanging over the edge. Lily lay down on her side and stared at the dead fireplace. She missed the burning fires in the Gryffindor Common room. She missed James' hugs in the morning and Heather chipper hellos. She missed the chilly stone corridors and the torches on the walls. She missed home. This place seemed like home but was really unfamiliar. She just wanted it all to end. She knew that she would miss Angelica, but not as much if she just left now and didn't stay for a long time. But the endeavor looked hopeless. Lily sighed and shut her eyes. She sniffed and wiped a hand across her now wet cheek. She prayed that things would turn around for the better.


	3. Fatal Attractions

**~Fatal Attractions~***

Lily had tossed and turned all night. She was uncomfortable and her body ached. Lily eyes flashed open and she jumped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen and leaned over the sink. After heaving up everything that had been in her stomach, she put her face in her hands and moaned. She felt horrible. Her body was shaky and clammy and she just felt rotten. Lily rinsed out her mouth with a glass of water and cleaned out the sink. She stared at the wall in silence. The room however wasn't silent. She could hear a feint noise. Lily looked around the kitchen and noticed what the sound was coming from. She picked up a white plastic box of sorts and turned the dial slightly. The noise grew louder and she realized it was crying.

_"This must be a baby monitor." _She thought and sighed. _"That means Angelica's awake and Malfoy probably won't go in and check on her." _Lily left the kitchen and headed up the stairs quietly. She reached the nursery door and could hear Angelica crying inside. She slowly opened the door and quietly walked inside. She approached the crib and picked up her crying daughter cradling her to her chest.

"Hi honey, mommies here. Shhh…" Lily rubbed Angelica's back but she still was fussy. "You couldn't sleep? Yeah, mommy couldn't either. That's because your daddy was mean and made me sleep out on the couch and then on top of that I had to get sick." Lily sighed softly. Angelica was still fussing in her arms. "Shhh… it's ok. Shh… Yes, mommies here my sweet little Angelica. You have to promise me that when you get married or have a boyfriend you won't let them treat you like your father did to me. You stand up to them and make them sleep on the couch, because that's what a gentleman is supposed to do. Not make their wife sleep on a lumpy couch when she's sick. No." Lily ran a gentle hand through Angelica's hair and began to hum. The tune turned into a lullaby her mother used to sing to her to put her to sleep. Lily began to sing softly.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_From your head, to your toes_

_You're so sweet, goodness knows_

_You are so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine._

Lucius woke with a start. He had been having a dream about Evans and could've sworn he had heard her voice. He rolled over and faced the other side of the bed and a disappointed feeling came over him. What was the matter with him? He was in this huge bed, comfortably asleep and yet… he felt as though something were missing. Lucius sighed and paused, listening intently. Maybe he hadn't been dreaming and Evans really was talking. But what was she doing upstairs? He sat up in bed and looked over at the night table. There was a white plastic box sitting beside the lamp. He reached over and picked it up looking it over curiously. He could hear her voice coming out of it. It must've been some sort of muggle technology. He could hear her ranting on about how he had forced her to sleep on the couch. But who was she talking to? He nodded, coming to realization. Angelica must've woken up and he hadn't heard her crying. Evans continued to rant on about sleeping on the couch and then getting sick. He hadn't known she'd gotten sick, or even was sick. She didn't act like it throughout the day. If he had known he might've offered her the bed if only for that reason.

Lucius continued to listen to her speak. Soon she started to hum softly and then the humming turned into singing. It was a beautiful song and he assumed it was called _baby of mine _by how many times that phrase was repeated throughout it. Lucius laid back down against the pillows with his hands behind his head listening to her sing. Her voice was beautiful and he soon found himself drifting off to sleep listening to her.

_"She really is a talented witch." _Lucius thought absentmindedly, still listening to her voice and falling further and further into sleep.

Lucius woke up early in the morning, surprisingly wide-awake. He got out of bed and took a quick shower and stood in the closet in nothing but a towel. He thought back to that practice schedule he had seen hanging up on the wall. One of the times was for seven O'clock today. He looked at his quidditch uniform hanging in the closet.

"Well, from the looks of it Evans writes Piano music from home and of course, I play away from home. So that practice schedule has to be mine." Lucius said. He shrugged and grabbed the quidditch uniform and proceeded to get dressed.

Lucius walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He walked quietly into the living room and saw that Evans was asleep on the couch.

_"I should probably wake her and tell her that I'm leaving or else she'll be worried, and she doesn't need that on top of being sick." _Lucius thought walking over to the couch.

"Evans wake up." He said quietly. She didn't move. "Evans!" He said a little louder. He reached out and shook her arm gently.

"Lily, wake up." Her name rolled off his tongue so easily.

"Hm?" Lily cracked one eye open and then opened both of them.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"I have to go to quidditch practice but will be home at noon alright." Lily closed her eyes again.

"Ok." She said. Lucius noticed that her face was really flushed. He placed a hand on her forehead. It felt warm. Lily's eyes opened at his touch and she looked up at him. His hand felt so cool against her overheated skin.

"Take some medicine and sleep for a couple more hours. Angelica won't wake up for several more so you should be fine." Lucius started leaning down towards her and stopped himself. He stood up straight, dropping his hand from her forehead and walked away from the couch into the kitchen. He checked the time on his practice schedule and then apperated out of the room with a pop. Lily smiled and shut her eyes. She'd take some medicine in an hour or so.

Lily rolled over on the couch and nearly fell off the side. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few minuets before sitting up. She threw the blanket off of herself and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the white baby monitor off of the kitchen counter and took it back out into the living room placing it on an end table beside the couch. Lily sighed and headed up the stairs towards the nursery. Lucius had left two hours ago for practice.

Lily quietly opened up the door to the nursery and walked inside. The room was flooded with early morning light and she could hear Angelica giggling in her crib. She walked over and looked over the side, smiling down at her daughter. Angelica giggled happily and reached her tiny arms out towards Lily. Lily smiled and picked Angelica up. She could smell that she needed a diaper change and carried her over to the changing table. Lily unbuttoned the pink footy pajamas that Angelica was wearing and preceded in changing her diaper, which was never a fun task. After Angelica had on a fresh diaper Lily picked her up, placing her on her hip and walked over to the wardrobe. Lily pulled open a drawer and looked out of the window.

"It looks like it's a pretty day outside today. We may go spend some time later today out by the pool. Seeing as I still have yet to see our pretty backyard." Lily smiled as she picked out a cute blue dress covered in sunflowers. She looked in another drawer and found a hat and socks that matched. Once she had Angelica dressed Lily left the nursery and walked into the master bedroom. She laid Angelica on the bed and kissed her forehead receiving a delighted giggle from her daughter. Lily smiled and stood up straight and walked into the closet. She got out of her nightclothes and grabbed some undergarments from a drawer. She clasped her bra on the third clasp like she always did and found that it felt rather tight and uncomfortable. She redid it to the second clasp but the result was the same as was the first. She threw the bra aside and grabbed another. The same thing happened. On the third one she finely gave up and just grabbed a loose fitting comfortable shirt. She grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on and found that they wouldn't button.

"Really?" Lily said frustrated. She threw the jeans aside and finely grabbed a loose fitting stretchy sundress.

Lily walked out into the bedroom and picked up Angelica from the bed cradling her in her arms.

"Well, my jeans aren't fitting little one. Mommy must be due for some new clothes." Lily smiled and tickled Angelica's tummy. Her daughter giggled happily and grinned. "Looks like we get to go shopping Angelica. Maybe we can find a cute outfit for you to." Lily walked back into the closet and looked through all of her jeans checking the size on the tag. All of them were the same size. Lily sighed and looked down at Angelica.

"Well, considering that most of my wardrobe consists of jeans and a few dresses and about four pairs of sweats and stretchy pants; I would say that I need to get some more dresses. I like wearing dresses anyway, so it will be perfect." She smiled down at Angelica in her arms and left the bedroom.

Lily walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She set Angelica in her highchair and grabbed some baby food from the fridge. She paused and looked over at Angelica. She remembered yesterday at lunch when Malfoy had fed Angelica baby food. It had ended up more on her clothes and in her hair than in her mouth. Lily really didn't want to have to change Angelica again so she just grabbed a bottle of formula instead. She walked over to the table and sat down in a chair beside Angelica and gave her the bottle of formula. Angelica brought the bottle to her mouth and began to suck away happily. Lily opened up the fridge and looked inside. She sighed, as she looked at all the different food. Nothing looked or sounded good, but she knew she was hungry, she just didn't know what for. Lily sighed and shut the fridge. Maybe she would find something when they went out that sounded good. Lily grabbed her purse from the counter and picked up Angelica from her high chair.

"I probably ought to grab a bag of stuff for you shouldn't I?" She said looking down at Angelica. She hadn't though about it at first, but what if she needed a diaper change or got hungry? Lily set her purse on the table and headed back up the stairs. She entered the nursery still holding Angelica and looked around the room. She opened up the wardrobe and found what she was looking for. She pulled out a bag and set in on the changing table, moving Angelica to the other hip. She glanced at the bags contents and saw that there were spare diapers, an extra change of clothes, toys, and several other things to keep Angelica occupied. Lily swung the bag onto her shoulder and left the nursery.

Lily grabbed her purse off the kitchen table and after checking that she had everything she needed, she headed out to the garage. There were two cars parked in the garage; a red minivan and a black corvette, which probably belonged to Malfoy. Lily opened the back door of the van and was relieved to see that there was a car seat in the back. She set her purse down on the seat and strapped Angelica in. She shut the door and turned around and something caught her eye. There was something large sitting in the corner of the garage covered by a sheet. She walked over to it and tentatively pulled the sheet off. She gasped in awe at the shiny new dark red motorcycle that had been underneath the sheet. It had to be Malfoy's because Lily's family had never approved of motorcycles. But of course, she wasn't living under her family's roof anymore. Lily smiled and shook her head at the possibility. She didn't even know how to drive one. Maybe she would ask Malfoy if he did when he got back. Lily rolled her eyes imagining his answer. He probably didn't even know what a motorcycle was considering that it was muggle technology. She turned away from the motorcycle and opened the front door of the van climbing inside. She turned around and smiled at Angelica sitting in the back.

"Are you excited to go shopping sweetie? I know I am." Lily smiled and buckled her seat belt pressing the button to open the garage door and backed out of the garage.

Lily drove around town taking in the surroundings of the area she lived in. They lived really close to a really nice public park, Lily noticed as she drove. She glanced in the rearview mirror at Angelica sitting in her car seat in the back. Lily smiled and looked back at the road. She saw a sign for a mall and turned left. She smiled as she pulled into the parking lot and began to drive around, searching for a parking spot. She finely found one and pulled into it, turning off the car. She turned around to look at Angelica and smiled.

"We're here." She said happily. "Now lets go find you something cute to wear. And me some new jeans." Lily chuckled and undid her seat belt getting out of the car. She opened the back door and unbuckled Angelica, picking her up. She grabbed the bag full of Necessities for Angelica and shut the door. She frowned.

"Darn. I should've brought a baby stroller. How are we going to manage shopping if I have to carry you through the mall?" Lily's brow furrowed and she scolded herself for having forgotten something so important. She bit her lip and walked around the back of the car opening the trunk. Her face brightened.

"Thank you grown up Lily, who is so much smarter than I am." Lily pulled the folded up stroller from the back of the car and had to put Angelica back in her car seat to be able to set it up.

Once she had the stroller all set up she took a few items out of the baby bag and stuck them in the pockets on the stroller and sat Angelica in it, buckling her in. Lily looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"You ready to go have some fun Angelica?" Angelica smiled and giggled clapping her small little hands together. Lily giggled herself and then headed through the parking lot towards the mall entrance.

The inside of the mall was cool and felt good from being out in the hot parking lot. Lily walked through the mall pushing Angelica in her stroller and looking around at the different shops. She walked into Target, knowing that they had cute clothes. She walked through the isles looking idly at different outfits. Thankfully it was summertime and cute sun dresses were popular this time of year. Lily pulled a dress off of a rack and held it up to her body in front of a mirror.

"That would look absolutely adorable on you." A voice said from behind her. Lily gasped and whirled around. Her heart stopped.

"Heather?" Lily asked astonished. It had to be her, she looked almost exactly the same, except for older and very, very pregnant. Heather beamed.

"Hey girl! What's up? Long time no see!" She giggled and hugged her. Lily smiled. She blinked away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Everything's great Heather. Um…" Lily eyes flitted to her best friends belly. She had to be at least nine months pregnant by how big she was.

"I see the baby coming along nicely." Lily said and smiled. Heather smiled and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, James keeps harping at me because I keep having to go shopping all the time." Lily's smile faltered but Heather didn't seem to notice. She was looking down at Angelica.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you doing today?" Angelica smiled and reached out towards Heather.

"Auni Eder!" Heather laughed and picked Angelica up from her stroller. She smiled and turned back to Lily.

"So how is Lucius doing?" Lily smiled.

"Oh, he's good. Just same old, same old, obsessed with quidditch." Lily said and laughed. Heather smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I know! James is the same way! He always comes home talking about practice. He and Lucius hang out so much together." Lily blinked. It sounded so weird that Malfoy would hang out with James. It was even weirder that Heather kept talking about James as if they were married. Lily managed a smile.

"Oh! I got a new ultrasound at my last checkup. He is growing so much it's unbelievable. I mean, it only seems like yesterday, you and Lucius were just having Angelica and now I'm having a baby too. Here." Heather pulled her wallet out of her purse and pulled out several pictures. She handed them to Lily and Lily looked through them. The picture on top was what caught her eye and made her heart skip a beat. It was a wedding picture of Heather standing beside James Potter. So Heather was talking about James then. Lily felt as though she wanted to cry. Her best friend had married her boyfriend. Well, at least he was her boyfriend back at Hogwarts. But here she was married to Malfoy and had not relation to James accept being his friend. Lily swallowed and turned the page in the small photo album. It was a black and white photo, but she could clearly make out the baby. Lily smiled at Heather.

"That's great Heather. I'm so happy for you." Lily said. Heather smiled and took the photo album back, putting it into her wallet.

"Yeah, so what are you doing today?" She asked. Lily shrugged.

"Well, none of my jeans are fitting, so I had to go shopping for some more." Heather blinked.

"Seriously. None of them are fitting? Wow, that's saying something considering practically your entire wardrobe consists of jeans. Have you just been eating more lately do you suppose?" Heather asked. Lily shrugged. She really didn't know her regular eating habits but she hadn't honestly eaten all that much since she had arrived here.

"I don't think so." Lily said uncertainly. Heather pursed her lips and switched Angelica to the other hip. Lily smiled. "Here." She took Angelica from Heather and held her. Heather smiled and bit her lip.

"Well, have you had any weird cravings lately?" Lily shook her head, not really understanding what meant by that.

"No, honestly I haven't eaten very much lately. I think I've come down with something though. I got sick last night."

"You look fine today." Heather said.

"Yeah, I feel fine too. It might have just been a small bug or something." Heather nodded.

"Yeah. So you're shopping then?" Lily nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I thought that while I got me some new jeans, I'd buy Angelica a few new sundresses too."

"Ooh awesome! I was just hanging out for the rest of the day because James is gone to quidditch. But, since you're here we should walk around and shop some. What do you say?" Lily smiled.

"That sounds great. Maybe we'll find some clothes for your new little baby coming on its way too." Lily said. Heather smiled and rolled her eyes.

"This little one is still a ways off for that. But when he comes out then we can definitely go shopping for clothes together. Come on, lets go look around some and see what we can find." Heather smiled and Lily put Angelica back in her stroller.

After about half an hour Lily and Heather walked to the food court loaded down with shopping bags.

"So what do you want to eat?" Heather asked looking around at the different restaurant choices. Lily bit her lip.

"I know this is totally weird but I am so craving strawberries right now." Lily said. She didn't know why she had just thought of it. But strawberries sounded absolutely heavenly. Heather smiled.

"Crepes sound good?" She asked. Lily smiled.

"Yeah." They walked over to the crepe stand and ordered. Lily had one with strawberries and whipped crème and Heather got one with bananas and nutella. They sat down at a table and Lily fed a tiny spoonful of whipped crème to her daughter. Angelica smiled.

"Mmm! Mo, mo!" She opened her mouth for another bite and Lily smiled scooping more onto the spoon.

"I can't believe all the stuff that we bought." Lily said and smiled. She took a bite of crepe and frowned. It tasted horrible! She felt lightheaded and knew that she was going to get sick. Lily scrambled up from the table and ran to the nearest trashcan she saw and threw up.

"Oh my god! Lily!" Heather said. She stood up from the table as Lily walked back over and sat down.

"God, are you alright?" Lily nodded wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She picked up her soda and took a long drink. Once she set her cup down Heather was looking at her with concern. Lily smiled.

"I'm fine. It's just a bug is all." Heather glared at her.

"No, you are not fine. Think Lily. You're growing out of your jeans and your getting sick. That has to be a warning sign." She said. Lily looked at her, clearly confused. Heather shook her head.

"Lily, what if you're pregnant?" Lily's eyes widened.

"No, I couldn't possibly be pregnant Heather. I mean…" Heather gave her a pointed look.

"Practicaly all the signs are there. You even said you had cravings."

"That was just coincidence." Lily protested. "Strawberries just sounded good that's all." Heather rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Stop denying it Lily. I mean, have you and Lucius had sex at all recently?" Lily could feel a slight blush creep onto her cheeks as she remembered the morning they had woken up in bed together.

"Well, yeah." Lily said trying not to blush even harder. Heather smiled.

"Then there is a very high possibility. Come on, lets go buy a pregnancy test and head back to your house. James won't mind if I'm not there when he gets home." Heather dumped their trays and they headed back towards target.

Lily sat in the bathroom drumming her fingers on the edge of the bathtub. Heather sat on the toilet anxiously looking at the timer that was about to go off.

"You nervous?" She whispered. Lily nodded biting her lip. She really hoped beyond hope that she wasn't pregnant. Dealing with Angelica was enough as it was but having to deal with another baby was going to be ten times worse. Especially with how inexperienced she was. The timer went off and Lily stared at the pregnancy test stick not moving. Heather bit her lip.

"Look at it. See what it says." She urged. Lily stood up on shaky legs and picked up the stick from the countertop. She was afraid to look but looked down anyways.

"What's it say?" Heather asked eagerly.

"It's pink. Which means it's positive. So… I'm pregnant." Heather squealed in delight and Lily couldn't help but smile with her. She had never dreamed that she would be pregnant at this age in her life, but now that it had happened, she was actually happy; really, really happy. Lily heard a door slam from downstairs and both girls ran out of the bedroom and looked over the balcony.

"I'm home!" Lucius yelled as he walked in. Lily couldn't help but smile.

"Hi!" She hollered down at him. He looked up and his expression became puzzled by the girl who was standing beside Lily. She turned to Lily.

"Go tell him!" She said excitedly. Lily bit her lip, almost feeling shy.

"We'll be down in a minuet Lucius!" Heather hollered down at him. He nodded still slightly puzzled as to who the girl was and walked into the living room. Lily bit her lip. She was nervous and yet extremely excited. She smiled and Heather and ran down the stairs.

Lucius was standing in the living room and Lily ran up to him and threw her arms around him, not even thinking about what she was doing, and kissed him passionately on the lips. She broke away just as Heather came into the living room behind her.

"I'm pregnant!" Lily said excitedly. Lucius blinked. He was still getting over the fact that she had just kissed him and that her arms were still wrapped around his neck. He looked down at her, his eyes tracing over her lips, and he could still feel where she had kissed him. Lily let go of his neck and beamed up at him.

"What?" He asked, not understanding what she had said.

"I'm pregnant." She said again. Lucius blinked.

"Your pregnant? H-how do you know for sure?" He asked still slightly shocked and even more so now.

"She just did a pregnancy test and it came back positive!" Heather squealed grabbing Lily's hand and smiling at her. Lucius really couldn't fathom Evans being pregnant again. He also really couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she had just kissed him so openly. He had no clue what to say.

"Um… I can't believe it." He said. Heather smiled.

"I know! It's amazing that you two are going to have another baby!" Lucius looked down at Evans. She didn't look pregnant. He managed to smile.

"That's great." Hopefully it sounded like he was still in shock, he still was, but he really didn't know how to react. A sound brought him back to reality and he looked up. Heather reached in her pocket and pulled out something, flipping it open. Her smiled faded to irritation and she started pressing buttons. She closed the device and stuck it back in her pocket with a sigh.

"James just got home and is wondering where I am. I probably ought to head home." She said apologetically. Lily smiled.

"Well, that's alright. Um… tell James I said hello." Heather smiled.

"I definitely will, and the big news too!" She said excitedly. "Oh, I almost forget, before I leave. I wanted to ask you two to come over to my house on Saturday night. I'm hosting a party because it's me and James' fifth year anniversary and I wanted everyone to come help us celebrate." Heather said. Lily smiled.

"Oh that's great Heather! We will definitely be there. Um, what time was it?" Lily asked walking into the kitchen to check the calendar.

"Oh it'll start around seven or so." Heather said. Lily nodded and marked off the date. She turned towards Heather and hugged her.

"We'll definitely be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Heather beamed and placed a hand on Lily's stomach.

"I'm glad. I'm also excited for this little one. When you go to your doctors appointment and find out the babies sex, you have to call me and tell me." Lily smiled.

"I will."

"Good." Her cell phone vibrated again and she pulled it out of her pocket flipping it open.

"Hello? Yes, yes. I'm coming, geez!" She snapped the phone closed and smiled apologetically at Lily.

"Well, James is wanting me home and being rather impatient. So, I probably ought to go." She hugged Lily as best she could with her large belly sticking out.

"Congratulations Lily. You two are so lucky." Lily smiled and kissed Heather's cheek. Heather nodded and stepped away from her, turned on her heel, and disappeared with a pop.

Lily sighed and smiled. She felt him walk up behind her and she immediately tensed remembering that she had just ran up and randomly kissed him. Her eyes widened and she was afraid to move as he was standing right behind her. The realization of everything was beginning to set in. She felt like she wanted to throw herself at him, break down crying, and die in a hole all at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked quietly. Lily didn't move. She wanted so badly to lean back against him and just be comforted. She didn't care that it was Malfoy. But at the same time she was afraid to and just wanted to run away from it all. Lily bit her lip and was about to step away from him when his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands splayed across her stomach. He leaned in close by her ear and she could feel his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Are you happy with this, Lily?" She closed her eyes and sighed very softly. She was ecstatic but also beyond shocked. He had actually used her first name. He had never done that before. Her body felt overwhelmed with so many emotions.

"Yes. I am." She turned and looked up at his face, so close to hers. When they had been in school, they had hated each other with a burning passion. Now, she realized, she was sort of in love with him. She couldn't explain it but she could feel her love kindling like a newly lit flame and roaring higher still.

"Are you happy, Lucius?" Her voice was as soft as his as she spoke.

He sighed, smiling softly.

"Yes." He said kissing her forehead, breathing her in. The girl he had paid no mind to in all his years in school until they were paired up together in Potions. Now, here he stood with a hand on her belly because she was pregnant with his baby. Back in school he had honestly hated her. But, this new feeling that came across him every time he saw her was bewildering. Now, he finely realized what it was. He loved her. He, Lucius Malfoy, was in love with her, Lily Evans. He never thought that it would be possible, that he could fall in love with a girl like her. This feeling was still fresh and he didn't quite understand it but he wanted to find out if this _love_ was real, or merely his shocked nerves messing with his mind. He gripped her chin with his thumb and forefinger tilting her head upwards. Lily blinked. What was he doing? Lily's heart was thudding hard in her chest as his face drew closer to her own.

That kiss earlier had been wonderful but quick. Lucius had tasted her for the first time and found that he wanted more, he didn't care that she was a mudblood.

Lily watched, as his silver eyes grew dark with lust. Her heart was beating so hard she feared it would burst right out of her chest. He was so close and yet so far away from kissing her and she wanted it so badly and yet she knew it was wrong. Her lips parted slightly and she began to draw forward. A sudden shrill cry snapped them both out of their reverie. Lily looked towards the entryway. She turned back to Lucius.

"Angelica's awake. I… probably ought to go check on her." Lily hesitated and then stepped away from him. His hand fell from her chin and she left the kitchen.

Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had been so damn close! If he hadn't taken so long they might've actually gotten to kiss. He cursed himself for his cautiousness. Normally with a girl he liked, he would have them ensnared by their first meeting and he always knew for sure whether or not he liked her. Lily was confusing the hell out of him. He had been utterly sure that he wanted her when she was right there, but when she left he drifted back into his old thoughts that she was a mudblood. He was beginning to doubt his sanity. One minuet he felt he loved her and the next he was raging at himself for even thinking of her in that way because she was a filthy little mudblood. It was infuriating.

Lily took a deep breath before entering the nursery to check on Angelica. She walked inside and shut the door quietly behind her. Angelica was lying in her crib her face puffy and red from crying. Lily walked over and picked up her daughter, cradling her against her chest and lightly rubbing her back. Angelica was still crying and Lily sat down in the chair beside her crib. She cradled Angelica in her arms and kissed her forehead. Angelica sniffled but her crying had died down.

"Shh… mommies here honey. Mommies here." Lily held Angelica close against her humming softly. Angelica's breathing evened out and Lily could tell she had fallen back asleep. She stood up and laid her back in her crib to sleep for a little while longer. She hadn't slept as much as she usually did during her nap and Lily would bet that she was pretty exhausted from going shopping all afternoon. Lily smiled as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. The door to the nursery opened and shut quietly. Lucius walked up beside her and looked down in the crib at Angelica.

"It's going to be hard to leave her." He whispered. Lily nodded not looking at him. She could feel the heat slowly rising to her cheeks at his closeness. They had been so close to kissing before Angelica had woken up and Lily had to leave to go check on her. Was he planning on coming at her again? Lucius reached over and grabbed Lily hand finely turning to face her.

"It's going to be hard to leave you too." He said in a barely audible whisper. Lily almost second-guessed herself about what he had said, but his expression said it all. Lucius touched her stomach with his hand and swallowed.

"It's going to be hard to leave this." Lily was astounded by his words. Did he actually want to stay here, with her? This was all so confusing but she actually starting to get used to living with him, of thinking of him as her child's father, and as her husband.


	4. Getting in Deep

**~Getting in Deep~***

Lily sat on the couch staring blankly at the television. Her fingers wove and played with her hair. She assumed it was a nervous habit she had picked up sometime in Hogwarts, because she had never done it in or before her fourth year. Lucius was taking a shower. They hadn't spoken to each other since they had been in the nursery. Well, even then he had been doing most of the talking. Lily sighed frustrated and undid the braid she had woven in her hair. Her hands itched to do something and to be active. She glanced over at the piano and bit her lip. When she had played before the notes had come back to her as if she had been playing piano all along. Lily stood and turned off the T.V. tossing the remote back on the couch. She walked over to the piano and ran a hand over the sleek shiny wood. She sat down on the piano bench and placed her fingers on the ivory keys. She flipped open the book on the stand to a song titled _Rippled Moonlight. _She struck a chord and her hands continued to move fluidly over the keys. The song unfolded as if she had been playing it for years and knew it by heart.

Lucius shut off the water and stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel. He was humming softly, a tune he didn't recognize but apparently knew. He walked out of the bathroom and realized the music he was hearing wasn't just in his head. He looked around the bedroom and towards the baby monitor. He walked out of the bedroom in his towel and looked over the balcony. He could hear the piano being played downstairs and could follow the melody perfectly. There were apparently words to the song because they kept running through his head. He had no idea why he knew the song because he had never heard it before but he was singing the words perfectly. Lucius smirked. It had to be Lily playing the piano and she had said she didn't know how to play. Ha! Lucius chuckled. She played marvelously from what he could hear. He walked back into the bedroom to finish changing, still humming the song.

Lucius walked down the stairs after having changed and walked into the living room. He smiled as he listened quietly to Lily play. She had started playing a new piece that was a little livelier than the first. Her hands moved swiftly over the keys with ease as though she had been playing the piano for years. Lucius had the sudden urge to kiss her. He walked up quietly behind her and grasped her hair gently pulling it to reveal her neck. Lily gasped and stopped playing turning around to face him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Lucius blinked and cleared his throat. He looked anywhere but her face.

"Malfoy, what were you going to do?" She asked. He turned back towards her looking her straight in the eye.

"I was thinking of kissing you." He said bluntly. Lily blinked and could feel the blush instantly creep onto her cheeks.

"Um… I…" She was blushing extremely now and looked down at her lap. She couldn't think of anything to say, her mind didn't really want him to kiss her but her body objected. Lily swallowed and looked up. She had to get away and go do something. She stood up and was about to run when he pushed her back against the piano his arms on either side of her. She pressed back leaning against the keys of the piano. Notes rang out sourly from her contact with the keys. Lucius had her pinned in and she couldn't escape. Lucius stared straight at her.

"Kiss me." He said. Lily swallowed her eyes wide. When she didn't move he spoke again. "Lily, I have to figure out what the hell this is that I'm feeling right now." Lily was panicking she did not want to kiss him and yet her body was screaming at her to do it. Lucius leaned forward his arms still pinning her against the piano. His lips were centimeters away from her and she could smell the cologne he had put on after the shower. Lucius licked his lips and closed the distance between them. Lily hadn't realized it when she had kissed him earlier but his lips were really soft. Lily's hands instinctively entangled in his hair and her lips opened to kiss him deeper. _"Oh, this feels amazing!" _Lily thought closing her eyes.

Lucius's hands ran down Lily's back and butt. He hoisted her onto the piano and broke away for air. Lily's breathing was heavy and her lips were swollen from kissing. He began to kiss hungrily at her neck slowly moving down to her chest. A moan of pleasure escaped Lily's lips and she lay back onto the piano. This felt absolutely amazing and she didn't want it to stop. Her hand hit the piano keys and a sour chord thrummed out of the piano. His hands ran along her stomach as he continued to kiss her neck and torso.

Lucius couldn't help it. He was craving her body and kissing it felt like the right thing to do. He let his tongue fill the hallow of her throat receiving a moan from her. He was enjoying this way too much. He smiled against her neck and began to slowly kiss back up to her lips. He captured them with his own and kissed her passionately. A sudden cry made him pause. He pulled back from kissing her.

"Angelica's up. I'll go check on her." He said. Lily nodded numbly and bit her lip. Lucius smirked and kissed her again. She stopped biting her lip and kissed him back. He broke away and smirked.

"Stop doing that." He said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Doing what?"

"Biting your lip. It annoys me." Lily smiled and bit it again. He smirked. "Not to mention it turns me on." Lily's face flushed red and she looked down. Lucius chuckled and stepped away from her. He turned around and headed out of the living room and up the stairs to check on Angelica. Lily let out a breath she'd been holding and slid off of the piano. Her heart was still beating rapidly and her breathing was heavy. Her body was turned on in all the wrong ways. Lily crossed her arms over her chest and walked into the kitchen. She took a deep breath and tried to get her heart to stop racing. She sat down at the dining table and sighed putting her head in her hands. She heard him come into the kitchen.

"Look who's here to see you." He said. Lily looked up and smiled. She took Angelica from his arms and smiled down at her daughter.

"Hi honey. Did you sleep well? Yes." She kissed Angelica's forehead and then stood up setting her in her highchair.

"It's getting close to dinner time. Is there anything your hungry for?" Lucius raised his eyebrows at her.

"Um, I don't know can you cook or should I be afraid to eat anything that you attempt to make?" He asked. Lily glared at him.

"Oh be quiet! I used to cook all the time with my mum." Lily said. She frowned. She hadn't thought about her family once since she had arrived here. Lucius looked at her peculiarly.

"What's the matter?" Lily blinked and shrugged.

"It's nothing." She grabbed a box of cheerios out of the cupboard and poured some out onto Angelica's tray for her to nibble on. Lily cleared her throat and turned to face him.

"So, what sounds good for dinner?" She asked opening up the fridge and looking inside. She sighed and shut the fridge moving on to the freezer.

"Oooh! We have hamburger, we could have hamburgers tonight." She said taking out a package from the freezer.

"Have what?" Lucius asked as she watched her put the package into a muggle device she called a microwave.

"Hamburgers. Haven't you ever had them before?" She asked. Lucius shook his head.

"No, my family doesn't eat food like hambogerts or whatever they're called." Lily laughed.

"They're called hamburgers not hambogerts!" She said with a slight chuckle. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So how do you cook them?" He asked. Lily bit her lip.

"Well, grab Angelica and lets go see if we have a grill." She said and headed towards the door leading to the back porch. She opened the sliding glass screen door and walked outside Lucius following right behind her holding Angelica in his arms. They both looked around in astonishment at their backyard. It was huge and absolutely gorgeous! They had a covered patio just off of the house with a white wrought iron table and chairs. Lily smiled as she looked around. The yard was beautiful! She had always wanted to have a big yard when she had a house of her own.

Lily walked out onto the patio and over to the grill. She opened the lid and started the grill. She grabbed the hamburger and squished them into patties before placing them on the grill. Once the hamburger patties were cooking she turned back around to face Lucius who had sat down at the table with Angelica. She smiled as she watched him tickle her tummy and she just laughed. Lily walked over to them and sat down across from Lucius. He looked up and smiled.

"So how long does it take for those to cook?" He asked. Lily bit her lip and looked back at the grill.

"Um, however long it takes for them to get done I guess." She said and chuckled. Lucius smiled and shook his head.

"Just don't burn them." He said. Lily glared at him playfully.

"I won't! I'll keep an eye on them." She said and rolled her eyes at him. Lucius chuckled and looked down at Angelica who had patted his cheek wanting attention. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. He looked back up at Lily.

"So what do you want to do while we wait for the… hamboogers to get done?" Lily placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? Did I say it wrong again?" She nodded and chuckled. Lucius rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Well, I have an idea." He looked down at Angelica and smiled and then headed back in the house.

"Hey come help me!" He hollered from the living room. Lily smiled and headed into the house. Lucius was holding Angelica on one hip and had grabbed a blanket from the couch.

"Grab some of her toys and we sit her on the grass to play." He said. Lily smiled and grabbed several of Angelica's toys and carried them outside.

Lucius had laid out the blanket on the grass and was sitting down with Angelica in his arms. Lily walked over to them and set down Angelica's toys on the blanket. Angelica immediately crawled away from Lucius and over to her toys.

"Well I think we can see what's preference here." She said with a chuckle. Lucius glared at her but smiled. They both turned and watched Angelica play. Lucius picked up a stuffed bear and danced it around speaking in a low and funny sounding voice.

"Hello Angelica. How are you today? Hm?" Angelica giggled happily at the attention and batted playfully at the bear. Lily smiled at them and then stood up to go check on the hamburgers. She walked back to the patio and lifted up the lid to the grill. The hamburgers were cooking up nicely. She grabbed the spatula and flipped them over and closed the lid on the grill. She smiled as she watched Lucius play with Angelica. He was smiling and actually looked really happy. She had only been here two days but could tell that she was falling for everything. Angelica, the house, and maybe… even him. When they had kissed earlier it had felt so natural when the passion emerged. Almost like had done it a thousand times. His lips felt so familiar against hers when they shouldn't have. The only other boy that Lily had kissed that passionately was James, and they had only ever kissed like that once. Lily shook her head. She didn't understand why it felt so familiar and… good. She bit her lip as she watched him play with their daughter and couldn't imagine how they ended up together in school. Lily sighed and stopped looking at him.

Lily walked over to a radio she saw sitting on a table and turned it on. It was on an oldies station and she smiled as she thought of the music that her parents used to listen to. Elvis Presley was singing _you're the devil in disguise_. Lily smiled and walked across the grass. She knelt down and Angelica smiled at her. Lily picked her up and danced around the yard to Elvis Presley. Angelica giggled happily and Lily found herself laughing right along with her.

Lucius watched from the grass and smiled seeing Lily having so much fun dancing with Angelica. Lily held Angelica into the air and was smiling up at her. The late evening sun that shone into the backyard cast a beautiful glow around the two of them. Lucius stood up still staring in awe at the scene before him. They both looked so beautiful. Lily was holding Angelica against her chest and smiling when she walked back over to him once the song had ended. She smiled.

"I'm going to go finish getting dinner ready." She said. Lucius smiled taking Angelica from her arms. Angelica giggled and pulled on Lucius's hair.

Lily had walked back over to the grill and had dished out the hamburgers on a plate and set them off to the side. She headed back into the house and Lucius followed her. She was in the kitchen humming softly as she opened up the cupboards and pulled out plates and silverware. Bynx walked into the kitchen and meowed rubbing against Lily's ankles. Lily looked down at the cat and smiled.

"Well, hello there. Where have you been hiding all day?" She knelt down at scratched behind the cat's ear. Bynx meowed again and walked over to a dish on the floor. Lily stood back up. "I bet you hungry because we haven't fed you at all today." Lily looked around the kitchen and walked over to a small pantry door pulling it open. There was a large container filled with dry cat food and then cans with wet food in them. Lily grabbed the container and poured a good amount into Bynx's bowl. Bynx meowed and then began to eat. Lily smiled and shook her head. She replaced the cat food and shut the cupboard door. Lily grabbed the plates and silverware and grabbed two glasses and headed back outside.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Lucius asked. Lily looked up slightly surprised that he was offering to help.

"Um, sure. Can you go get Angelica's highchair and bring it our here? I'll take her for a minuet." Lucius handed her over to Lily and then went in to get the highchair.

Shortly after dinner Angelica had fallen asleep in her highchair. Lily smiled as she picked up the sleeping Angelica and carried her into the house. Lucius followed her inside and they walked upstairs to the nursery. The task of dressing a sleeping baby was not a simple one. When they finely had her diaper changed and her pajamas on Lily laid her down in the crib. She ran a hand over her soft curls and leaned down placing a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered and stepped away from the crib. Lucius smiled and leaned down and kissed Angelica.

"Have sweet dreams princess." He said. He turned towards Lily and they headed out of the nursery shutting the door quietly behind them.

Lily and Lucius headed back downstairs and out onto the patio to finish cleaning up dinner. After everything was cleaned up they headed back inside and stopped in the living room, both staring at the couch. Lucius cleared his throat.

"You can have the bed tonight. I'll take the sofa."

"No!" Lily objected immediately. Lucius raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ok… why not?" He asked.

"That sofa is damn near uncomfortable and you're a lot bigger than I am and I didn't fit very well on that thing." She said. Lucius nodded.

"Then what do you suggest." Lily bit her lip and could feel a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Well… we could always share the bed like mature adults should." She said. Lucius smirked.

"You just can't wait to get into bed with me can you?" He said. Lily's cheeks flared up and she glared at him.

"Oh shut up! All I'm saying is that bed is big enough for two people and that sofa is extremely uncomfortable." She snapped crossing her arms over her chest. Lucius chuckled.

"Fine. As you wish." He smiled and his eyes were taunting her. She glared at him and turned around and headed up the stairs. He followed her and they both walked into the bedroom.

Lily took a shaky breath. She couldn't believe she was actually going to sleep with Lucius Malfoy. She walked into the closet to grab a pair of pajamas and frowned. She had nightgowns but definitely didn't want to wear on of those. She opened up the bottom drawer and blushed as she pushed aside the negligees and pulled out a pair of silky pants and a top. She sighed, as it was the best thing she could find and walked out of the closet and into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Lily took a deep breath, she wasn't very happy with the pajamas she had chosen seeing as they were made of satin and the top was spaghetti strap and very low cut. She gritted her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the bathroom. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and climbed in. Lucius walked out of the closet in nothing but his boxers and got in on the other side. Lily was blushing furiously even though she'd seen him in nothing but his boxers before. Lily took a deep breath and began to pile pillows in the middle of the bed, forming a barrier between them. Lucius smirked as he watched her.

"Are you afraid I'm going to molest you in the middle of the night?" Lily glared at him and continued building her barrier of pillows. Lucius rolled his eyes and reached over, turning off the lamp on the bedside table and shrouding the room in darkness. Lily frowned but lay down and snuggled deeper under the covers. She was extremely nervous. She had never slept with a guy before and she never imagined that the fist time she did, she would be sharing it with Malfoy. She took a deep breath and exhaled. It came out a little louder than she had intended.

"Just go to sleep Lily." Lucius mumbled and rolled over facing away from her. Lily's heart skipped a beat when he said her name. He honestly hadn't said it all that much and she didn't know why it made her hormones go crazy every time he did. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on going to sleep but her mind just wouldn't turn off. She rolled over on her side and opened her eyes. She could see Lucius's striking blonde hair against the pillow. The rest of his body just looked like a lump underneath the covers. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that he was laying in the same bed as her and tried to think of something else. That really didn't help because her mind drifted back to when they had practically made out on the piano. She could feel her heart racing in her chest as she remembered it and she had the sudden urge to do it again. Lily pushed the thought from her mind and focused on going to sleep. Her mind still wouldn't turn as she was trying to think of something else besides Malfoy. She finely just gave up as she was exhausted and let her mind drift into the gutter and her body drift into sleep.


	5. A Family Outing

**~A Family Outing~***

The sun shone through the gauzy curtains and into the bedroom. Lily was warm and comfortable in bed and wanted to roll over and stretch lazily but soon realized that would be impossible. Lily swallowed as Lucius was pressed up against her back with his arm wrapped around her stomach and one leg nestled in between her own while the other rested over her ankles. She could hear his steady breathing and feel his hot breath on her neck and knew that he was still fast asleep. He moaned slightly in his sleep and pulled her closer to his body, his very warm, hard and um… very aroused body. He pressed against her backside and Lily bit her lip so as not to moan out loud because the contact felt amazing. His arm moved from her stomach and cupped her breast grasping it firmly. Lily was tense but she wanted so badly just to melt against him and have him touch her even more. He sighed and his fingers flexed against her breast. Lily bit her lip again and shut her eyes because his touch shamelessly felt so good. Her face was flushed and her body was beginning to react majorly to the contact. Lily swallowed and shifted her weight grabbing hold of his wrist. It was like moving an iron bar. Lily took a shaky breath. She had to get out of here! She got a better hold on his wrist and tried to move it again. Lucius moaned her name softly and moved his hand making her shirt slide down and his hand was now touching the bare skin of her breast. Lily whimpered, as his hand was really warm. She grasped his wrist again and in the process her strap fell off of her shoulder making her shirt slide off of her chest even further. Lucius's hand was nearly cupping her entire bare breast.

"Lucius, wake up." She hissed. He didn't stir. "Lucius!" She said louder. He woke with a snort.

"Wha?" He began and then realized what he was doing. He removed his hand from her breast as though he had been burned and rolled away from her nearly falling off the bed.

"Holy shit! Lily, uh…" His eyes were wide and his face was flushed.

"Morning." She mumbled lamely. Just at that moment Angelica started crying. He looked at the baby monitor and scrambled out of bed not looking at her.

"I'll go check on her." He said and hurriedly left the room without a single glance in her direction.

Lily sat up and fixed her strap on her shoulder. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Lily touched her breast self-consciously. She could still feel the place where his hand had been. She took a deep breath and sighed. So much for creating her barrier of pillows. She glanced around the room. Some were at the foot of the bed and others were on the floor. She knew she didn't move them in the middle of the night. She had stayed on her side of the bed the entire night. Lily bit her lip. She would've honestly expected that she would be the one all over him considering the things she had been dreaming about. Apparently he'd been dreaming some as well, but at least she hadn't acted on hers. Lily shivered slightly and not from cold. His touch had felt amazing but it scared her to death. She had never been touched like that before and to have it happen so passionately was overwhelming. She placed a hand over her breast and heart and could feel it racing madly within her chest. Lily took another shaky breath and got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower.

Lucius stood out in the hallway leaning against the wall outside of the nursery. His face was still flushed and he was still very much aroused. He had been having the best dream ever, until he realized it hadn't been a dream at all. God, he couldn't believe he had touched her like that and she had been there to witness the whole thing! Not only witness it but feel it too. He had been groping her in his sleep! Not to mention it wasn't just fabric. And she had to witness the whole damn thing. Hell, he practically held her prisoner in his arms. He definitely couldn't put the blame on her either considering the face that she had stayed on her side of the bed the entire time and he had been the one to roll over into her space. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. She was probably terrified of him now because he would bet that Potter had never touched her that way. At least, he judged from the way she had acted when he had kissed her. She moaned at the slightest touch. Lucius exhaled loudly and opened the door to the nursery. He walked inside and over to Angelica's crib picking her up and holding her against his chest. She quieted down as he rubbed her back slowly and talked softly to her.

Lily stood under the shower letting the water run down her body. She was trying to get her body to cool down and it wasn't working. She turned the shower knob to cold and then yelled as the water instantly turned frigid. She heard the door to the bedroom open and Lucius run inside.

"Are you alright!" he hollered.

"Yeah!" She called out.

"What happened?" She heard him ask.

"Nothing! I'm fine." She turned off the shower and climbed out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom. Her face turned slightly red as he was standing in the doorway a look of concern still present on his face. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine really." She said assuringly. She walked towards him and ran a hand through Angelica's curls.

"Good morning sweetheart." Angelica smiled happily up at her and reached out her little arms towards her. Lily smiled and took Angelica from Lucius's arms. She stood there awkwardly, not meeting his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Um… I'm just going to jump through the shower." He said and moved past her. Lily nodded and swallowed. She could feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks again.

"Yeah, um… be careful with the water. It changes really quickly." She said. He smirked.

"Is that why you yelled?" He asked. She glared at him.

"I turned it to far left ok! It was freezing!" She said defensively. Lucius chuckled and shook his head. He turned around and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Lily sighed and looked down at Angelica.

"Well, mommy needs to get dressed doesn't she?" Lily smiled and walked over to the bed. She made it and then laid Angelica down. Angelica looked up at her sleepily and yawned. She stuck her thumb in her mouth. Lily smiled and turned towards the closet. She walked in and looked around at all the new outfits that she had bought yesterday. She picked out a pretty purple sundress and black sandals and changed into them. Lily walked out of the closet and picked up Angelica from the bed.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast? I know mommy does." Angelica sighed and looked with sleepy eyes at Lily's face. She had her head rested against Lily shoulder and her thumb was in her mouth. Lily smiled and left the bedroom.

The early morning sunlight streamed through the windows giving the living room and kitchen a warm feeling of hominess. Lily walked into the kitchen. The tile floor was slightly chilly on her bare feet. Lily held Angelica on her hip as she opened the fridge and pulled out a jar of baby food. She put Angelica in her high chair and unscrewed the lid on the baby food jar. She spooned some up and smiled at Angelica. She began to make airplane noises and moved the spoon towards Angelica's mouth. Angelica opened her mouth eagerly and accepted the spoonful of food. Lily smiled and did the airplane again.

"That's cute." Lily jumped with a start and turned around. Lucius was standing behind her smiling. She sighed and glared at him.

"You scared me!" She snapped. Lucius smiled and held up his hands.

"Sorry. I was just commenting." He pointed to the spoon in her hand. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, at least she eats when I do it." She said. Lucius nodded and walked over to the cupboard, opening it and getting down a box of cereal. He got out a bowl and the milk and sat down at the table. Lily went back to feeding Angelica. Lucius glanced over at her, she was unusually quiet.

"Something on your mind?" He asked between bites. She glanced at him and shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No." She said. Lucius raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"You suck at lying." He said.

"What's on your mind?" Lily rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"It's nothing really." She said.

"Awe come on." He poked her in the arm. She swatted his hand away but smiled and sighed.

"Alright. I just… had this idea of something we could do today." Lucius raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled. "I thought it would be fun to go to the zoo. I remember when I was little that my parents took me to the zoo and I absolutely loved it. So I thought it would be fun if we went there as a family." Lily said. Lucius nodded.

"Ok. Um… I don't work today so… I can go I guess." Lily smiled.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. I know Angelica will enjoy it. And you never know you might to." She said elbowing his side lightly. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Um… do you want me to get Angelica ready?" He asked. Lily was slightly surprised by his offer but smiled.

"Sure. Thanks." She stood up, setting the baby spoon in the sink and throwing the empty jar in the trash can. Lily turned around and watched as Lucius tickled Angelica's tummy in her highchair.

"Hey toss me that clean washrag." He said. Lily picked it up from the sink and tossed it to him. He smiled and gently cleaned Angelica's sticky face and hands before picking her up out of her highchair. Lily smiled and walked past him into the living room. Lucius followed her. She turned to look at him and he smiled.

"You look nice." He said nodding to the dress she was wearing. Lily smiled and looked away from him.

"Thanks." She said. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Um… about this morning…" She looked at him.

"It's fine." She said quickly. "Already forgotten." Lucius nodded slowly.

"Ok. I'm going to change Angelica." He said clearing his throat again and turned and left the living room. Lily let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and walked over to the back door. She felt something rub against her ankles and looked down. She smiled and bent down and picked Bynx up off the floor.

"Good morning." She said and scratched the cats head affectionately. Bynx meowed and purred low in her throat. Lily stroked the cat's soft fur and then set her back down on the floor. She walked across the room to the piano and sat down, running a hand over the polished ivory keys. She was getting addicted to this thing. Lily grabbed a book and flipped it open. It was the duet book that she and Lucius had written. She flipped to a song called _Shattered Moonlight. _Lily began to play and sing.

Breathless.

A chill in your lungs.

Your mind, surrounded by mists of time.

The flame that scorched our family.

Burned it to the ground.

Home, heart, survival.

Lost without a sound.

Screams of reality flooding my mind.

Can not forget, but only go on.

The shattered moonlight of a darkened night.

Scattered over the land.

Silence is broken.

The light is diminished.

All fades to black.

But a new dawn rises.

The ashes are now old.

New life, a new family to hold.

Lily stopped playing. The words were hauntingly familiar, as was the story behind them. There was a feint memory at the back of her mind she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"It sounded beautiful, why did you stop?" Lily turned around. She hadn't known he had come back into the room. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. She smiled as she saw he was holding Angelica. Lucius set Angelica down in the playpen and walked over to Lily. He looked down at the book.

"Shattered moonlight?" He asked. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know, but it seems to have pretty heavy memories with it if that even makes any sense." Lucius nodded.

"Yeah, I was listening to the words as you sang. They're kind of dark don't you think?" Lily nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but from the looks of this book, most of the duets are about our life. I have no clue what happened to make us write this song. Or even why we would write it." Lily shuttered slightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked noticing her shiver. Lily nodded.

"Yeah." She looked up at him and smiled. You want to give it a try? Aperantly we both play. It came back really easily for me, so I bet it would be the same for you." She said. Lucius eyed the piano warily and reluctantly sat down beside her on the piano bench. Lily flipped to another song titled _Angelica. _It didn't have any words to it but still looked to be a pretty piece. Lucius looked at her questioningly.

"Alright what do I do?" He asked.

"Well place your hands on the keys like this." She demonstrated with her own hands and he did the same. "Now you look at the music and play the notes." Lucius looked at the music and back at her.

"I don't know how to read this." He said.

"Just play some. That's what I did and it all started coming back." Lucius shook his head and returned his attention back to the music in front of him. He pressed a few notes and kept going. Lily smiled as the melody began to take form. She joined in and a beautiful song filled the house. The song was written spectacularly. The notes blended and flowed beautifully between them. Lily could almost invision a happy couple with a baby in there arms. She could see a beautiful young redheaded girl running around the yard as he father chased after her. There was laughter and joy in every note. Lily looked at Lucius and smiled. He smiled back at her and they continued to play. The song came to an end and silence filled the house once more. The only sound came from Angelica playing with her toys on the floor. Lucius turned to Lily. He laid his hand on top of hers and leaned forward. Lily didn't pull away. The kiss was tender but wonderful. Lily melted into it but something stopped her. An alarm at the back of her mind went off.

_"Lily what are you doing? This is Lucius Malfoy you're kissing here. Stop!" _Lily blinked and pulled away from Lucius. Lucius opened his eyes and looked at her face.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Lily shook her head.

"We… we shouldn't be doing this." She said sternly. But even to her own ears her voice was unceartain.

"Why?" He asked. "I don't see any harm in it."

"Lucius we can't. If we get too attached to each other then… well, what are we going to do when we get back to Hogwarts? If we let this continue and we get back… will it be the same?" She asked looking him straight in the eye. He shook his head.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"It can't possibly work out between us. We… we both have relationships back home."

"Back home?" Lucius asked.

"Yes back home. This… this isn't our home. I… I'm not really married to you. I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend. Don't you feel the slightest bit guilty for all of this?"

"They aren't here Lily. Hell, your bloody boyfriend ran off and got married! And so did you for that matter!"

"No! This… this isn't real! This isn't our real life."

"Then how do you explain all of it? How do you explain the house, the neighborhood, our child? How do you explain her?" Lucius said his temper rising. Lily clenched her teeth.

"I don't know dammit! All I know is that I just want to get away from it all!" She stood up and stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Lucius was seething and hurt. Her words had really stung. He had almost started getting used to the fact that they were together, that they were married. He was overjoyed at the thought of being a father, not only to Angelica but to the new baby inside of her. Why now was she choosing to deny everything? What had he done wrong to drive her away?

Lucius looked over at Angelica playing innocently with her toys. She looked up at him and smiled as though nothing had just happened. It was like she didn't have a single care in the world. Lucius sighed and put his head in hands. He should probably wait to go talk to Lily. She was probably still furious. Lucius squeezed his eyes shut. He could never understand her. They had kissed a few times before. Hell, even more passionately than they had just a little bit ago. He thought back to the last time he had kissed her while she was playing piano. That had definitely been passionate. So why now was she turning against him? He wanted some answers and… he wanted her back. He wanted to continue whatever it was that they had going. He liked it and wanted a lot more of it. He wasn't just going to sit by and let her ruin it all.

Lucius stood up and smiled at Angelica.

"Daddy will be right back princess. He just has to go talk to mommy." Angelica smiled up at him and he knelt down and kissed her on the forehead before heading up the stairs. The door to the bedroom was closed and he pressed his ear up against it. He could hear crying coming from inside. He knocked lightly on the door and the crying faltered.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"What we're back on last name basis now?" He called through the closed door. She didn't say anything. "Can I come in?" Still no response. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside the bedroom. Lily was sitting on the bed with a tissue box beside her and several tissues crumpled up on the bed and floor. She didn't look at him as he walked over and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did that brought us into this mess. I'm sorry if it was me being an ass and making you do all the work on that stupid potion. I don't know what I did but I do know that if we want to get through this we need to work together. Maybe from now on, we should just start over. Just be friends you could say. No contact what so ever. I truly am sorry Lily." Lily sniffed.

"It's not you Lucius." She said quietly. "It's me… it's dealing with all of this; and being thrown into being a parent of not only one child but another on the way. It's needing you, but at the same time hating this situation." She broke down into another bout of sobs. Lucius didn't know what to say. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it comfortingly. Lily looked at him, meeting his eyes.

"I can't let go of what I had before and yet it's all slipping away so quickly." Lucius knew what she was talking about. She was still in love with Potter and having it thrown in her face that he was married to her best friend and not her was heartbreaking. Honestly, Lucius would probably be the same way about Narcissa if he knew what her life was like. But he honestly hadn't thought about her at all.

"Until we get back, there's nothing we can do Lily. We just need to get through this until then. We can't fight against each other all the time. Especially with having Angelica as well as having another little one on the way." Lucius placed a hand on her stomach.

"I know." She said quietly. She wiped her hand across her cheek. "I think I would like to just start over and just be friends. That way we can just focus on taking care of Angelica and this little one." She placed her hand on her flat stomach over the top of his and smiled. Lucius withdrew his hand and stood up.

"Come on." Lily looked up at him. "Lets go get Angelica and do what we said we were going to do today." He smiled at her and Lily smiled timidly back and nodded.

Lucius left the bedroom and headed down stairs to get Angelica while Lily went into the nursery to grab her diaper bag. Lily headed downstairs with the bag and smiled at Lucius holding Angelica. He looked at her.

"You ready?" He asked. Lily nodded and shouldered the diaper bag. Lucius raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

"What's all that for?" He asked.

"It's for Angelica." She said simply.

"And why does she need all of that if we are just going to the zoo?" Lucius asked still staring at the overflowing diaper bag. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well incase she gets hungry I have some food and applejuice, or if she needs a diaper change, I also grabbed some of her toys and cinnamon and…"

"Alright! Alright! Sorry I asked." He said shaking his head. Lily smiled and grabbed her purse off of the kitchen counter.

"You ready then?" She asked heading out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"To the car." Lily said simply. Lucius eyes widened.

"Cant we just apperate there? I refuse to go there in… in one of those muggle deathtraps." He said his voice slightly panicked.

"Absolutely not. We are not apperating with Angelica until we know if she will like it or not. So just suck it up and I will meet you in the garage." Lily said turning away from him. Lucius let out a sigh and grudging followed her.

Lily opened the door to the garage and walked over to the car. She took Angelica from Lucius and opened the back door and proceeded to buckle her into her car seat. Lucius looked around the garage and noticed that they had two cars. They had a larger blue one and another black sleek looking one. He had to admit that the smaller one was sexy, even if it was a muggle deathtrap. Lucius looked from the sleek black car to Lily and back again.

"Why can't we take that one?" He asked pointing to the other vehicle. Lily looked up and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Do I really have to explain it to you?" She asked.

"Yes." Lucius said looking at her expectantly. Lily sighed exasperatedly.

"Because, this car has a back seat in it for Angelica's carseat to where that car only has two seats in it and it wouldn't be safe for Angelica to ride in."

"Why?"

"Because it's a sports car and it goes really fast." Lily said bluntly. Lucius nodded.

"Well maybe something we can take it out. Just us, without her." Lily raised her eyebrows yet again.

"And then what would you suggest we do with her while we go out. We can't leave her at home alone." Lucius sighed.

"I don't know. You know more about muggles than I do. What would a muggle family do?" Lily gave him an irritated look. It wasn't as bad as calling her mudblood but it was sure close.

"Just get in the bloody car Malfoy." She snapped. Lucius smirked.

"Still on last name basis Evans? I thought we were past that?" He said with a smirk and opened the door to the car and got in.

"Nuh uh. Out! You don't now how to drive." Lucius looked at her puzzled and looked around the car. There was a wheel sticking out of the place he was sitting. He assumed that was how the vehicle was maneuvered. He sighed and got out of the car and walked around to the other side. He noticed something else in the garage covered by a large sheet.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to it.

"A motorcycle." Lily said as she climbed into the car. Lucius grinned. The name had a daredevil feel to it and he wanted to see what it was. He moved towards it but Lily snapped at him.

"Lucius Malfoy get in this car right now. You can see the motorcycle when we get back. I swear, it feels like I have two children to deal with." She grumbled. Lucius rolled his eyes and climbed into the car shutting the door. He watched as Lily pulled a strap beside the door across her body and secured it by her hip. She looked at him expectantly.

"You need to get buckled." She said. He looked over by his shoulder and grabbed the strap pulling at it. It got stuck and he yanked harder. Lily sighed in frustration.

"Here. Let go." She snapped. He let go of the strap and it slid back into the wall. Lily unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over practically laying on his lap. She grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it over his body and secured it by his hip just as she had done hers.

"I swear you are so much like a child." She chided as she buckled herself back in. He watched her move a handle on the floor of the car and felt the car move backwards out of the garage.

They drove around town a comfortable silence between them. Lucius looked out of the window in slight amazement at how strange it was to be riding in a muggle deathtrap and he hadn't died yet. They pulled into a parking lot at the entrance of the zoo. Lily unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. No sooner had the midday heat hit her face she caught herself against the side of the car her stomach suddenly roiling. Lily placed a hand to her head and then got sick all over the pavement.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Lucius rushed around the car and over to her after having struggled to get out of the seatbelt. Lily steadied herself against the car door. Lucius placed a hand on her back and peered into her downcast face. She looked up and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm fine." She said shakily.

"We can go home if you're not feeling good." He said. Lily shook her head and straightened her stance, still supporting herself against the car door.

"No. I'll be fine in minuet or so." Lucius nodded and removed his hand from her back. Lily swallowed and made a face. Lucius opened the back door of the car and grabbed a water bottle from a stash on the floor and handed it to her. She unscrewed the lid and took a swig, swishing it around in her mouth before spitting it out on the pavement.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"No problem." He said clearing his throat. "Um… your sure your ok?" He honestly didn't know why he was so concerned he just felt the need to be. Lily nodded her head and pulled out her wand, swiftly cleaning up the puke on the pavement. She opened the back door and unbuckled Angelica.

"Can you get her stroller from the back?" Lily asked. Lucius nodded and moved around to the back of the car. He stared at the door trying to figure out where the handle was to open it. He peered around the back of the car a puzzled expression plain on his face.

"Umm…" Lily smiled. Her face was still pale and her brow sweaty. She walked around the car and pulled on a handle near the bottom of the door. It was pretty well concealed and Lucius hadn't noticed it. He smiled at her and pulled out the baby stroller setting it up on the pavement. Lily got Angelica settled in and placed her diaper bag over her shoulder. Lucius placed a hand over the top of hers and took the stroller from her. She smiled and looked down at the pavement, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"You're getting a little color back." He commented with a small smirk.

"Yeah." She said blushing even more. She tucked a strand of hair absentmindedly behind her ear as they began to walk towards the zoo entrance. Lily ran a hand across the back of her neck which felt clammy with sweat. Lucius noticed and stopped walking.

"Are you sure you're alright Lily?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"I'm fine. Let's just get inside." She said. Lucius nodded a slight look of concern still present on his face.

Angelica was having an amazing time. They had been walking around for nearly two hours. She wanted to see all of the animals she possibly could. She kept exclaiming and clapping her hands at all the different animals and leaning out of her stroller pulling at the straps that held her in. Lucius finely took her out of her stroller and held her in his arms so she could see. Lily wiped the back of her neck with her hand.

"I should've grabbed some of those extra water bottles from the car." Lucius looked at her.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked. "We can stop in the gift shop and get a bottle or two." Lily nodded and was relived to walk into the airconditioned store. Lucius grabbed two water bottles from a freezer on the wall and placed them on the counter.

"Will this be all?" The lady behind the register asked. Lucius nodded and pulled out his wallet. Lily set something else down beside the water bottles and Lucius raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's hot out. I wanted something to pull my hair up and they're cute also." She said with a smile.

"Fine." Lucius said with a smirk. He laid down a twenty and the lady took it, bagging there items and handing him his change. On the way out of the store Lily paused by a bench and rummaged in the bag pulling out the hair ties she had bought. She gathered up her hair and twisted one around it, pulling it back into a high ponytail.

"Um, Lily? What's that?" Lucius asked staring at the back of her neck. She looked at him questioningly.

"What's what?" She asked. He grasped her ponytail and pulled it up off of her neck.

"You have a tattoo? When did you get that?" He asked still holding her hair. Lily eyes widened and she whirled around to face him.

"I have a what!" She shrieked.

"Jeez! Keep your voice down! You have a tattoo on the back of your neck." Lucius said. Lily eyes were still wide and she reached back to feel her neck.

"I can't possibly have a tattoo." She said in a panicked tone. Lucius couldn't help but chuckle at her panicked state. Lily glared at him.

"Shut up!" She snapped angrily. "Um, what is it? Oh Merlin please tell me it's not like a devil or something horrid like that. I wouldn't be that stupid!" Lily said the panic in her tone rising. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Lily turn around and let me see it again." He said. Lily did as he told her and he lifted up her hair again. "It looks like its two lilies'." He said.

"You mean the flower?" She asked. Lucius nodded letting her hair drop back down. Lily bit her lip and Lucius had the urge to kiss her to make her stop. It really annoyed him when she did that.

"_No, its strictly friends from now on. You cant be involved anymore. But think, you sleep with her, you've kissed her once and he lips were so soft. No! Dammit!" _Lucius shook his head to clear it and smiled.

"Lily really its not all that bad of a tattoo. I think its actually pretty." He said. Lily let out an exasperated sigh.

"I just never imagined me getting a tattoo." She said, astonishment plain in her voice. Lucius chuckled.

"Honestly, I never thought you to be a girl who would get one." He said. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, Merlin, I wonder what my parents thought when they found out? I wonder when I got it done?" She wondered aloud. Lucius shrugged and a thought struck him like a knife. He rolled up the sleeve of his right arm and stared at his wrist in disbelief. It wasn't there. Lily looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter?" She asked. Lucius swallowed.

"I- it's nothing." He said brusquely and turned down his sleeve.

"Alright, if you say so. Come on lets keep going. There are still lots of animals that Angelica wants to see." Lily said and smiled down at her daughter in the stroller. They continued walking past different cages and away from the gift shop. They passed by a cage full of colorful tucans and Angelica squealed in delight.

"Birdie!" Lucius smiled and paused by the cage. He spotted another not far off and a shopping stand in between the two cages.

"Hey Lily look at the wolves." Lily turned around and screamed. She smacked Lucius in the arm and he doubled over laughing taking the wolf mask away from his face.

"Lucius Malfoy! I swear!" Lily raged. Lucius continued to laugh and Angelica joined in. Lily rolled her eyes but managed a smile.

"Great now you're both laughing at me." She said in an annoyed tone. Lucius nudged her arm.

"Oh lighten up. It was just a joke. Angelica seems to like the wolves anyway." He commented as he held Angelica up so she could see through the glass. A female wolf lying in the dirt looked up and stared at them lazily.

"Doggy!" Angelica squealed. She pointed with a small chubby finger at the wolf. "Doggy! Doggy!" Lucius smiled and pointed to the wolf.

"That's a wolf honey."

"Doggy!" Angelica said enthusiastically, completely ignoring him. Lily and Lucius exchanged warm smiles with each other over there daughter. She was definitely stubborn.


End file.
